Frayed Edges
by Bleach Fox
Summary: *Disclaimer* I do not own the Modern Warfare 2 or the characters. No copyright infringement intended. Roach had always had feelings for Ghost.He never told anyone though, he was afraid.Roach would rather be friends then nothing. 4th FF!
1. Chapter 1: Admitting The Truth

Frayed Edges

A/N: I've read so many good Ghost/Roach stories I wanted to make one of my own. Enjoy!

*Disclaimer* I do not own the Modern Warfare 2 or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Roach had always had feelings for Ghost. He never told anyone though, he was afraid. The last guy that even hinted he liked Ghost left the next day & never contacted again. Roach would rather be friends then nothing & besides, Ghost would never like him in any way other than friends.

4th FF :)

Chapter 1: Admitting The Truth

I was sat in the rec room when Ghost walked in. I knew immediately it was him, the room always went silent when he walked in. I glanced up to see him sit with Soap & the room returned to its normal pitch. Poet nudged me, "Roach, c'mon we're going out for a beer. You coming?"

I smiled. "Yeah, can't say no to a beer." I stood up & stretched, sitting down for a couple of hours always cramped my muscles. As we walked out I noticed Ghost looking in our direction. Feeling my gaze he lifted his eyes to mine. I smiled & dropped my head, this wasn't the time to stare. I followed Poet, Royce, Meat & Ozone outside to the patio. Royce chucked a beer at me but as I went to catch it a hand shot out & took it. "Hey!" I turned scowling to see Soap standing next to me chuckling & Ghost grabbing a beer from the cooler Meat brang out.

"What? I can't steal a beer from you now & again?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Uh, sure sir."

"Hey. None of that sir shit. We're off duty remember."

"Uh. Ok Soap." He chuckled & nodded to me before joining the others conversation. I sighed, _I guess I have to get my own beer. _I turned to get one & Ghost was stood there holding one out for me.

"Here you go mate, you're probably gunna need one." He chuckled at something. Probably the big ass question mark on my head. "Soap wants to talk to you." He jerked his thumbs at the Scotsman who was arguing with Royce about something again.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with scotch."

"It's bloody awful man."

"It's a whole lot better than lager."

Royce began to retort but I turned my attention back to the conversation at hand. I turned back to Ghost, he was watching me with a strange look in his eye. I scowled, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, man." He clapped my shoulder & winked. "Just watch out for Soap." He turned & left me there, feeling the warmth he left on my shoulder slowly trickle down to my chest. _Get a hold of yourself Gary! It doesn't mean anything. _Mentally shaking my head I joined the others & we talked for a couple more hours before going back inside.

As we walked inside Soap pulled me to the side. _Great, here comes that chat. _Internally sighing I waited until Soap spoke. "You ok Roach?"

I was taken aback. It wasn't like Soap to care, well I knew he did. But he never showed it externally. "Yeah… Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I noticed you looking at Ghost earlier." He said it bluntly. Sounded like he'd wanted to say this for a while.

I blushed, thankfully it was dark so he couldn't notice. "So? I saw him glance up." I shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. Pretty sure Soap saw through it.

"Is there something you need to talk about?" Soap knew. No question about it.

*Sigh* "You know don't you." It wasn't a question. Soap knew it.

He nodded. "Yes I do."

"Are you going to tell him." I blurted out worried. I wasn't going to let my feelings ruin what I had here.

Soap looked taken aback. "No. Of course not. I just want to know if it's going to affect your work."

I laughed. "Soap, it hasn't ever affected my work. The job comes first, feelings second."

"Good… Wait? What do you mean?"

I gulped."Welllll…. you see…" I swirled my hand not knowing what to say.

"How long Roach?"

"Umm… a couple of months after I joined the task force." I mumbled sheepishly getting quieter with each word.

Soap sighed again. "Well, you've done a pretty good job of hiding it. I've only started noticing. Thankfully Ghost hasn't."

"Why?" I asked curiously. "What would happen if he did?" I saw Soap stare at me. "…I'm not going to tell him! I'm not that stupid! Just curious what happened to the other guy."

"Well… let's just say. Ghost didn't take it as a complement & the guy left & we never heard from him again."

I gulped. "Note to self. Don't EVER tell Ghost." I whispered.

Soap laughed & patted my shoulder. "See ya tomorrow Roach." He walked off to his room. I watched as his figure got swallowed by the darkness before tuning & heading to my room.


	2. Chapter 2: Suicidal

Chapter 2: Suicidal

A few days had passed since my chat with Soap & Ghost was still acting normal. Soap kept his word - he always does but I couldn't help but worry. Today we FINALLY had a mission. After 2 weeks of nothing, everyone was pumped & ready to go. Unfortunately we had to sit through a 2 hour briefing as Soap droned on about advantage points & other shit I wasn't listening to.

I began doodling on my papers, since there was nothing else to do. After another half hour of doodling someone's hand snatched my paper away. "Hey!" I whispered to the face attached to the hand. That face happened to be covered with a skull balaclava.

Ghost winked & put a finger to the masks teeth before he bent down & began doodling on my doodles. I watched fascinated as he transformed my random scribbles into artistic work. Ghost had a way with pencil & paper. The next thing I knew the meeting was over & Ghost handed me back the paper as we went to the armoury to ready up.

I glanced down at the paper, some of the pictures showed typical Ghost stuff, guns, equipment etc… but some of them were dark & twisted. I pocketed the paper intending to ask him about it later & walked into the armoury. I picked up my favourite gun, the M4A1 with an attached silencer & holographic sight. I walked to the secondary weapons & picked up a PP2000 before heading to get 4 flash bangs & grenades. Feeling someone watching me the whole time.

After everyone had gotten their equipment sorted out we headed for Nikolai's plane where Price would meet us. Price rarely stayed on base, secretly I think he couldn't stand the madness. I sat down & closed my eyes, resting my head as the plane took off. About an hour later we were hit.

"RPG!" Nikolai shouted trying to swerve. I got up to help but fell on my butt instead. Someone grabbed my arm, hauled me up & shoved a parachute in my hands. "Go Roach!" Ghost shouted shoving me towards the exit. I turned round to thank him & saw he didn't have a parachute.

"Where's your chute!" I yelled over the wind blasting in from the cockpit opening.

"There isn't another. Go!"

"Not without you!"

"Roach you stupid bastard! Save yourself. Please!" I'd never seen Ghost plea before so I got up & turned to leave.

"I'll see you down there!" I yelled & jumped. About 1,000ft from the ground I pulled the parachute out & gently drifted to the floor. As soon as I touched down I ripped the package off & pulled my binoculars out to watch the plane. I could still see Ghost's figure in the plane. I turned my earpiece on.

"Ghost?"

"What Roach?"

"Please don't die."

"I won't." He laughed. "I have a plan." I watched in horror as he jumped from the plane.

"Ghost you idiot! You won't survive." All I got was static. I stood up "Ghost!" I shouted into the com before it went dead.

"Roach!" Soap's voice rang behind me as he came crashing through the trees. I turned towards him.

"Soap! Ghost jumped."

"Yeah so? He has a chute."

"That's the thing. He doesn't."

"What?"

"He gave it me & basically shoved me out." I fell to my knees & put my head in my hands & began sobbing brokenly. "He's dead Soap! He's not coming back!"

Soap kneeled next to me & began patting my back. "You don't know that."

"He fell from over a 1,000 foot drop!"

"Hey. Roach, they don't call him Ghost for nothing." I looked up into Soap's eyes. He wasn't lying. I gulped & pulled myself together.

"You mean it?"

"Positive. Ghost's done stupider stunts than that before & only gotten a scratch." Soap stood up & became my captain once more. "Now then, have we got a mission to complete or what?"

I stood up, "Yes sir!"

"Good now c'mon the others are this way." He began walking back in the direction he came & I followed. _Please be safe Ghost. Please. _Once we met with the others a new plan was formed. Forming plans from scratch in a dangerous situation was what Price & Soap did best.

So 10 minutes later Team Alpha (AKA me, Price & Soap), headed for the target building whilst Team Bravo (AKA Royce, Meat & Ozone) scouted ahead to take up defensive positions, Team Charlie (AKA Scarecrow, Poet, Toad & Archer) took up sniper positions around the target building & Team Delta (AKA Nikolai) found a safe clearing & activated the transponder beacon.

As we approached the building we went prone. "Team Bravo all clear?" Soap asked down the coms.

"Clear sir, no tango's in sight."

"Team Charlie?"

"Reader sir, snipers in position."

"Delta?"

"Beacon activated. ETA an hour. Good luck."

"Ok teams hold position. Also keep an eye out for Ghost. He went on another suicide run."

There was a chuckling down the line from Poet. "Will do sir."

"Ok teams, Alpha's going dark."

Price indicated for us to switch the coms to a set frequency only our team could hear & we headed into the target building.


	3. Chapter 3: What?

Chapter 3: What?

"Check those corners!" Price whispered as we swept through the hallway. Soap rolled his eyes at me so I stuck my tongue out. This was Price's favourite line in every mission. Ghost used to count under his breath how many times he could say it. My heart throbbed at the thought so I quickly focused on the task ahead. As we made our way downstairs something peculiar began to happen. Dead bodies littered the floors, they were all tango's.

"What the hell?" Price said.

"Looks like someone beat us too it." Soap murmured as he bent down to pick up a shell casing to examine it. "ACR's." He looked at me. "Ghost had an ACR didn't he?"

I shrugged. "Usually yeah, it's his favourite gun." Price looked at me weirdly. "What? I mean he always uses it. So it must be his favourite." I shrugged. Nodding Price began moving forward gun ready. I watched our six as we continued down to the basement. As we started going down I heard a noise from the kitchen. "Guys I heard noise from upstairs. Gunna check it out."

"Alright mate. Watch your six." Soap took up my position behind Price as I headed for the kitchen alone. I stood on the corner of the room, gun ready I swirled round the corner gun to the fridge. The door was wide open. "Huh?" I was sure someone was there only a second ago, I mean the dorr was still swinging.

"You're getting slow bug." A familiar voice said behind me. I turned around & stared at him in shock. There was Ghost. Eating a sandwich. In a place full of tango's he'd killed.

"What no hug?" He said round a mouthful of food.

I grabbed him roughly & hung on tightly for a few seconds before stepping back & clearing my throat. "Um… it's good to see you survived." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah well. It'll take more than a crashing plane & no 'chute to kill me."

I laughed & punched his shoulder before turning around. "Soap, you were right. Ghost's here. Eating a sandwich."

"What? Put him on would ya?"

I gave the com to Ghost who plugged it into his headphones. "Alright Soap?"

I could hear Soap down the line, but couldn't quite make the words out. Ghost laughed, "Yeah well, you jump from a crashing plane going over 100 miles an hour at over 1,000ft high, jump into a lake, crawl your ass up here. Kill about 40 tango's & then tell me you're not hungry." I snorted causing Ghost to turn & look at me. I stuck my tongue out at him & he gave me the finger.

"Yeah, see you in 5."

"C'mon bug. Let's get downstairs."

Something had been bugging me & I'd completely forget when I saw Ghost but now I remembered. "Hey Ghost?"

"Yeah?" He turned to look at me.

"Why'd you give me the last chute?"

Sighing Ghost put the food down on the counter & walked up to me until he was a few inches away. "I couldn't let you die." He murmured softly.

"What?" _This doesn't make any sense. _Having Ghost this close didn't help either, at this moment in time, I couldn't think straight. Let alone figure out what the hell Ghost meant.

Suddenly he stood back & regained his former composure. "C'mon, Price will be wondering where we are." With that he turned around & headed for the basement leaving me stood there gazing after him. Puzzled I grabbed my gun from my waist & headed after him.

In the basement Price was busy collecting Intel whilst Soap was on the normal com frequency again. "Alright teams the place is clear. Ghost beat us too it."

"Whoo go Ghost!" I heard someone shout down the line. Probably Royce. "Anyway..." Soap continued, "… is it all clear out there?"

"Yes sir. No tango's around."

"Good. Head to Delta for the EZ. We'll meet you there in 10."

"Right then, where's the party." Ghost said clapping his hands together.

"Dunno mate. But this is a lot of Intel. Gunna have to take it all with us."

5 minutes later we left the building & blew it behind us. "No-one can know we were there." Price said. We headed for the EZ & made it there with a minute to spare.

"The extraction team will be here in minutes my friends." Nikolai shouted over the crowd talking about Ghost. The plane arrived & we all piled on. I sat at the end of the bench & began to close my eyes when I felt someone sit next to me.

"Fuck off. I'm tired." I groaned.

"That's no way to talk to your CO."

"Umm… sorry sir." Mt eyes snapped open to see Soap sat grinning at me. He lowered his voice so no-one could hear.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"What happened with you two upstairs?"

"What do you mean?" I began panicking.

Soap saw my reaction. "Calm down mate. I just mean your mind seems to be somewhere else & Ghost looks like he's done something he shouldn't of done."

I laughed. "Nah, he didn't do anything. He just said something which confused me."

Soap looked puzzled, I sighed & opened my mouth to explain when he held a hand up. "Save it mate. I don't wanna know." And with that he stood up & walked over to Price. I closed my eyes again & felt someone sit down next to me again.

"What does it take to get piece around here Soap? I thought you didn't want to know."

"Your right I don't."

I jumped a mile in the air as Ghost began laughing at my reaction.

"Bloody wanker."

His laughing died down. Eventually. As I looked at him waiting for him to speak I noticed he was getting uncomfortable. I looked away. "Hey, Roach?"

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"What's with you & Soap?" I opened my eyes to see Ghost fiddling with his glove not looking at me. Clearly something was bothering him.

"What do you mean?" I was curious now.

"Well…" Ghost seemed unable to ask.

*Sigh* "You can say it you know. I'm not going to get mad." He'd finally figured it out. Great. Bye Bye TF141.

"Good. Well… you see…" I went off again so I waited patiently.

"Are you & Soap together?" he finally blurted out.


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

Chapter 4: Discovery

My mouth just flopped open there & then. But Ghost read my reaction wrong & blundered on. "Cuz it's cool if you are. But…" Ghost shut his mouth abruptly worried he'd said too much. I chose that moment to start roaring with laughter. Which caused everyone on the plane to look at us.

"Roach mate. Calm down." Ghost hissed. I realised he was serious so I shut up immediately. He sighed, "I knew it." He said softly.

"Why would you care?"

"Huh?" His head shot up at my question.

"Why would you care if me & Soap were together?" Ghost began fiddling with his glove again. _Something I've said has made him act like this. I've never seen him so nervous. _I could see the sweat beading on his forehead behind his sunglasses.

"Look, Ghost. Me & Soap are definitely not together & never will be." His head shot up & he looked at me. I couldn't really tell but he looked relieved.

"Really?"

"Yeah, what made you think that anyway?"

"Oh um. It began you know when I told you he wanted a chat with you." I began feeling nervous again. I was skating on thin ice & there was Ghost with a big ass ice pick, ready to break it. "I didn't really know what he wanted but it made me begin to wonder." Ghost relaxed slightly & looked at me. I indicated for him to continue.

"I kept noticing Soap looking at you a lot more often than usual after that & I saw you became more nervous around us whenever me & Soap were together." _Dude. You were so close to figuring out the truth. I'm glad you chose the other option. Maybe he just doesn't want to believe it's possible for me to like him. _

Not noticing me gulp he continued. "And then just now you two looked pretty close. I just don't see another explanation." He finished & looked at me.

I stared dumfounded back until I found my voice. "Mate, you seriously need to evaluate your skills. No way would I ever go with Soap." I saw him visible relax. I don't know why though, this was all so confusing.

Ghost laughed. "Good to know." He went to get up but a thought popped into my head.

"Wait Ghost?"

"Yeah?"

"Do YOU like Soap." This time it was his turn to gaze stupidly at me. I could practically see his mouth open in surprise. My heart sank. _No wonder Ghost was acting weird, he likes Soap. _The words 'he liked Soap' echoed through my head until Ghost spoke snapping me back to reality.

"No. I definitely don't. I like… someone else." My heart almost came out my throat. Before I could speak he got up & practically run for the other side of the plane leaving me watching him go. Confused I mused on what happened as we headed for base. _What if… no he couldn't? Could he? _ I squashed the thought immediately, I wasn't going down that road. Seeing signs that weren't there. I liked it here. I wasn't going to give it all up on my stupid feelings.

The plane landed & Ghost bolted through the still opening doors & walked as quickly as possible back to base. Soap came up & stood behind me & made me jump a mile in the air when he spoke. "What the bloody hell was that about?"

I shrugged. "Dunno man. He thought me & you were together for some reason."

"What? Is that why you were laughing." I nodded. "Then why'd he run from you like some sort of crazy shit bat."

I shrugged again. "I asked him if he liked you. He said no & began to say who he did like but stopped & bolted before I could get another word in." At this point we reached the armoury, we began unloading our equipment & headed for the briefing room with the Intel.

"Hmm. Strange."

"Why?" Before Soap could answer we went into the room & Ghost was sat there with Price going over the Intel. Soap leaned in so I was the only one who could hear him.

"We'll talk about it later."

We headed for the table & got stuck in decoding the Intel. I kept feeling someone watching me, but every time I looked up, everyone was still busy. Puzzled I began ignoring the feeling until it got too much. "I'm sorry guys, but it's been a long day & this is going nowhere."

Price stood up & stretched, "Roach's right. We'll continue this tomorrow."

We all headed for the door but me & Ghost got there first. Seeing how close we were he jumped back away from me. I looked at him puzzled, he wouldn't even meet my eyes. I turned hurt & opened the door. I walked down the corridor & after everyone had gone separate ways I stumble outside for a smoke.

Soap joined me after about 10 minutes. "Hey Roach, got a spare?"

"Here." I handed him a cigarette absent minded.

"Roach?"

"Why is Ghost avoiding me?" I cut him off & looked up at him pleading for answers. He sighed & sat beside me. I handed him the lighter. He light his cig & took a long draught before handing the lighter back & taking a deep breath.

"Roach, there's things about Ghost no-one knows. Not even me. He's a man of mystery & I've never seen him so ruffled before." He shrugged & looked at me. "I have no idea."


	5. Chapter 5: Hide & Seek

Chapter 5: Hide & Seek

"You're not very helpful." I grumbled to Soap.

He laughed. "Roach. Have you ever seen Ghost without his mask on?"

I looked at him surprised. "No. Never. I haven't even seen his eyes before."

"His eyes are green." I looked at Soap astonished. "They have flecks of amber in them."

"You've seen him without his mask on?" I asked astonished. I mean the man SLEEPS with it on. How anyone saw him without it was a miracle.

"No. I've seen him without sunglasses. That's all." Soap sighed. "Ghost doesn't trust anyone, at least not completely." He looked at me. "He told me he's only taken it off once in front of someone who used to be here."

"When?" I gasped.

"The dude who used to like him." Soap took another long draught from his cig. Mine lay forgotten in my fingers. "He took it off & the guy ran for the hills. That's why he left." He looked me in the eyes. "If he found out about your feelings you would probably get the same treatment. Whatever's under the mask isn't pretty."

"I wouldn't mind." Soap looked at me sceptically. "What? I wouldn't. Seriously." I looked directly into Soap's eyes so he knew I was telling the truth. "I don't like him for his looks. Sure from what I can tell he's in good shape." I stopped with a look from Soap. "Anyway... I like him for him. The words he uses, how he phrases them. His attitude. How easy it is to be around him." I sighed. "Until recently."

Soap's eyes widened with surprised. He was the first person I'd opened up to about my feelings. I trusted Soap completely. "You really like him?" Soap whispered. I nodded. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Roach, I wish there was something I could do to help. But there isn't." I hung my head in defeat. "To get through to Ghost & figure out what his problems are. You need to talk to him honestly." I shot him a look.

"Well… as honest as you can get without telling him the truth. You're a valuable asset to the team. I don't want you to become plagued with nightmares & other sorts from Ghost. I still keep in touch with the other guy. His name was "Beat." He still hasn't recovered."

I laid a hand on Soap's arms. "It's ok Soap." I remembered the drawings & pulled them out. "Sorry but… I got bored in briefing."

Soap laughed. "Who doesn't?"

"Well… I was doodling before Ghost grabbed my paper & drawed over mine." I handed him the drawings & saw his eyes widen in surprise. He looked at me.

"I've never seen drawings like these. Well I've seen the gun ones but not these twisted warped ones. These are the closest thing we've probably got to an insight of Ghost's mind."

"What does that mean though?"

Soap looked at me. "It means you're the person who has gotten closest to Ghost out of everyone here." He paused for continuing "Even me."

"So?"

"So? So if anyone can get through to him, its gunna be you."

I groaned inwardly. "Great." Soap bumped my shoulder with his.

"What. I thought you'd be pleased? A change to see Ghost for who he really is."

"It's not that. It's just…"

"What?"

"I dunno if I can keep it a secret if he opens up to me."

"Roach how long have you kept it a secret?"

"Over 2 years." I mumbled.

"Exactly, & in 2 years Ghost hasn't guessed it. He's the best of us at figuring out things from actions & facial expressions."

I sighed & looked at my watch. We'd been out here for over an hour. I stood up, "Well it can wait. I'm tired. You probably are & my bed's calling." I waved bye to Soap as I trudged to my room & fell fully clothed onto the bed asleep within minutes. Plagued by images of Ghost & Soap throughout my dreams.


	6. Chapter 6: Honesty

Chapter 6: Honesty

A few days later I still hadn't talked to Ghost. Soap kept hinting at me & every time he did I rolled me eyes & stuck my tongue out childishly. Causing Soap to roll his eyes, face palmed himself & walked off. The problem was every time I was near Ghost he ran from the room so I never got the chance, also I was completely nervous around him. The only time he was around me was in the briefing room, whilst we tried to decode the Intel. But even then he came latest & left the earliest.

After another week we finally cracked it. "Yes! Thank god!" I exclaimed jumping on my seat & began dancing. I mean we had been sat in that bloody room all day! Price rolled his eyes whilst Soap jumped up & joined me. Eventually Soap pulled Price up, for a hard bastard he could sure celebrate. I looked round & spotted Ghost sat in his chair watching us. I jumped down & went over to him.

"C'mon Ghost! We finally did it! You need to celebrate. Look even Price is dancing!" I went to grab his arm but as I brushed my fingers against his arm, he jerked back with a hiss. I looked at him knowing my face was full of surprise & hurt. But I just couldn't help it.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Roach!" Seeing how much pain he was in I sat down next to him intending to talk. But as I sat down he stood up abruptly causing his chair to crash to the floor making Soap & Price stop & look at us. He took one last look at me before fleeing the room.

I stared dumfounded at his retreating back before turning to Price & Soap. "What the bloody hell!" Price exclaimed. Soap looked at me.

I sighed again. God I was doing that a lot. "Whatever. Just tell him."

"Tell me what? Soap?" Price looked confused, which was rare. He hardly missed anything.

"Sit down Price." We all sat round the table. "Well… Roach…"

"Roach what?" Soap blanked, I could see he couldn't say it.

"Roach likes Ghost." I said bluntly.

"WHAT?" Price jumped up.

"Price sit down before someone hears you!" Soap hissed. Price sat down heavily & stared at Soap.

"You knew."

"Yes. It wasn't affecting their work & Ghost doesn't know. I didn't see a problem."

"So what's wrong with Ghost!"

"Dunno, you know on the way back from the mission…"

"Yeah?"

"Ghost wanted to know if me & Roach were dating."

Price began roaring with laughter. "Hey!" I shouted, completely forgetting these two were my superiors.

I opened my mouth to shout some more but Soap silenced me with a glance. "Anyway. He told him no & asked if Ghost liked me."

"…& then what?"

Soap blanked again so I continued. "He told me no & was about to tell me who he liked, then he bolted & has been like this ever since."

"Ok?" Price had his thinking face on. Me & Soap waited patiently & eventually he cleared his throat. "Well, I have no idea."

"Well that's fucking awesome! Ghost's gone AWOL & now we can't do anything about it!" I shouted before whirling from the room & storming outside for some fresh air. Outside I breathed deeply calming myself. It wasn't wise of me to shout like that at Price & Soap. I would be lucky if I wasn't kicked of the squad for it. but at this moment in time I just didn't fucking care.

I sat heavily on the grass, laid down & practically died with exhaustion. I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. "Roach…" Someone familiar was calling my name. I rolled around mumbling,

"5 more minutes!" I heard a chuckle. The voice was really familiar, I grew more & more conscious.

"C'mon Roach get up before you catch a bloody cold!" My eyes flew open as I realised it was Ghost talking. He was looking at my face. "Well hello sleeping beauty!" I knew he was mocking me so I rolled my eyes before sitting up.

Ghost sat heavily beside me with a groan. I stared at him, I knew I was being stupid but I was half asleep & pissed at him so… Fuck It! he stared right back. We stayed this way another 5 minutes before I sighed & looked down at my knees. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

I heard a sigh next to me. _God everyone was sighing a lot lately! _I saw him lean forward. "Roach." He said it softly enough to make me look at him. He took a deep breath & pulled his sunglasses off. Even though there was little light as the sun was just rising I could still see their colour. _Soap was right. _They were a rich green colour with amber flecks in them. I couldn't stop staring at him.

He dropped his gaze after a few moments & I looked down as well as blushing. "I can't tell you why." He said brokenly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid."

I was now definitely confused. Ghost wasn't afraid of anything. At least I didn't think he was. "Of what?" I asked softly.

He sighed again. "Roach, it's time I told you everything." & he did. He told me about Roba & how he was tortured.. How he almost lost his mind. About his friends becoming brainwashed into joining Roba. About his family being killed. Everything.

After he finished I waited a few minutes for him to compose himself. When he finally did I spoke, "its ok." Ghost lifted his head to me.

"What?"

"It's ok Ghost." I put my hand on his arm to comfort him. Although it seemed to have the opposite effect & he broke down. After about 10 minutes he composed himself again. He stood up & cleared his throat.

"Thanks Roach. It feels good to tell someone finally." He held out his hand & pulled me up but I stumbled slightly & we somehow ended up on the floor again. I looked into Ghost's eyes again & came to my senses. I jumped up off him quickly & before I could do something stupid I ran for my room. Leaving Ghost lying there bewildered.


	7. Chapter 7: Briefing

Chapter 7: Breifing

I slammed my door behind me & collapsed on the floor. _WTF is wrong with me! _I was shaking. Ghost probably knew now. Fuck! I panicked & began throwing clothes into a bag before I realised I was overreacting. "I won't leave, I'll just avoid Ghost from now on." I muttered to myself, trying to convince myself it would work. This was easier said than done as Ghost started pounding my door down.

"Roach open up!" I didn't trust my voice so I didn't answer. "Roach please!"

"What the bloody hell is going on! Do you know what time it is!" Great Soap had come to join the party. "Well? Are you going to answer me?"

"Nothing Soap. I just need to talk with Roach."

"Can't it wait 'till morning?"

"No!"

"Roach?" Soap called tentatively through the door. All I could muster was a small grunt. God I must sound like such a douche. Soap sighed knowing I meant I didn't want to talk. "Look Ghost it'll have to wait until morning."

"Fine! But I won't leave it alone!" I heard him stomp off & let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. I opened the door & shit it quickly behind Soap in case Ghost came back. He looked around & saw my half packed bag.

"Did he take his mask off?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Then why are you packing?"

"'Cuz he knows."

"What! You told him?"

"No! I'm not a complete idiot!"

"Well then, what happened?"

"He told me everything."

Soap stared at me for a moment, the seconds slowly trickled by until he spoke again. "What?" Yes, Soap was a man of many words.

"He told me about his past & why he is the way he is."

"You couldn't take it?"

"No! I mean yes! I did & he broke down! We were sat down so when he pulled himself together he stood up & was helping me up." My voice faltered as I remembered what happened.

"What happened?" Soap asked. He didn't sound like a captain. He sounded like a friend trying to help another in need of it.

"I stumbled & we ended up on the floor. If I didn't leave then I would've blurted it out." Soap blew out a long breath & opened his mouth to say something but Price's voice rang over the coms.

"Everyone to the briefing room, we have a new mission!"

Soap looked at me apologetically before we had to leave the conversation at that & headed to the briefing room. As we walked in I faltered when I saw Ghost. He looked up as me & Soap walked in together. I could practically see the anger & hatred roll off him in giant, black waves. Great. He probably thought I was 'with' Soap, lied about it & told him everything he'd confessed to me only an hour ago. Soap glanced at me one more time before joining Price at the front. I looked around for a seat, the only one left was next to Ghost. Fuck.

I walked over & sat down, trying to ignore the dagger eyes he was throwing at me. Failing miserably I looked up at him & saw he looked completely helpless behind his shades. _He revealed his secrets to me & I ran. God I'm such a twat._

When Price began droning on about the mission so I knew he was happily distracted so I wrote on the back of my sheet & passed it to him.

'_I'm sorry for being a prat.'_

I waited for 5 minutes trying to concentrate until Ghost pushed the paper back.

'_I trusted you.' _

I felt my heart break as I could feel the sorrow Ghost seemed to beaconing at me.

'_I haven't told Soap.'_

I heard him snort quietly so I looked at him trying to convey with my eyes it was true. He pushedthe paper back.

'_Why'd you lie?'_

'_About what?'_

'_You & Soap'_

'_I didn't.'_

'_STOP LYING!'_

'_I'M NOT!' _

'_How can I be sure?'_

'_Because if I'm lying, you can shoot me right now.'_

5 more minutes passed. 5 deadly minutes as Ghost pondered on what I wrote. Finally he passed the paper back.

'_Ok. I believe you.'_

'Do you believe I haven't told anyone what you told me?' Another pause.

'_Yes.'_

I sighed in relief but before I could write anything else, everyone got up. I guess the briefing was over. Everyone filed out until only me & Ghost remained. I began walking to the door when Ghost grabbed my arm & forced me to sit back down.


	8. Chapter 8: The Decision

Chapter 8: The Decision

"What the hell Ghost!" I shouted as he closed the doors. I looked at him, I mean truly looked at him. He was shaking & pacing. "What happened to you?" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"You did!" Now I was completely lost.

"What?"

Ghost came right up to me so our faces were inches apart. I tried to look away but for some reason I couldn't. I just kept staring at him until he looked away. Ghost returned to pacing the room when Soap's voice rang over his com, (mine was still turned off).

"Where the bloody hell are you 2?"

"Sorry Soap we're not coming, we have some business to take care of."

"For god's sake! Put Roach on."

Ghost handed me the com without even glancing in my direction. Ouch. "Soap?"

"Roach? What's happening?"

"Look, go without us. We need to talk & besides we'd probably be distractions anyway." I could practically hear Soap grinding his teeth as he tried to figure out a way to ask something without Ghost - or anyone else listening - knowing what.

"Is it about… that chat we had?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll leave you to it. Please don't kill each other." The line went dead so I turned it off. No-one needed to hear this.

"What's he talking about?"

"What?"

Ghost's voice went deadly quiet. "What. Did. He mean?"

"Nothing. It's just something we talked about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"If I find out you've lied to me again about you 2. I promise I won't hold back."

_I'd rather you think that then the truth. _I bowed my head in defeat. Out of everything I'd done to prevent this, Ghost was going to find out. But I wouldn't say the words. I just couldn't.

"Roach."

I looked up to see him gripping the edges of the table like he was trying to hold himself together. He probably was. "Yeah?" I said softly. I didn't want to make him angry right now. He was dangerously balanced on 'sane' for the moment. No need to tip him over the edge.

"Do you know why I told you?"

"No."

"It's because I trust you completely Roach. I've never told anyone but you. I don't know why but I felt like I _needed _to tell you."

He removed his shades & glanced at me. I got caught up in his eyes again. I could feel my heart rate quicken, I'm surprised Ghost didn't notice as he was staring me in the face. He looked down, which was long enough for me to look away.

"Roach?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you afraid?"

"Of what? The fact that there's a good chance you're gunna kill me? Yup. Definitely."

He let out a small laugh. "No I don't mean that. I meant are you afraid to look at me. To see the horrors of my past so clearly visible in my eyes?"

"No."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"Because…" The words were on the edge of my tongue. "… because I can't." I finished lamely. My mind was a tangled mess right now & lying wasn't my speciality to begin with. I looked up again to see Ghost leaning on the table for support. I jumped up to help him but when I got within touching distance he hissed at me. Quickly I withdrew as if he'd bit me. Hell he might. You never know.

"Look Ghost…"

"Don't say anything Roach. Please."

I stayed silent & sat down again preparing for what he did next. What he did though was something I couldn't have imagined in my wildest dreams. He took his mask off.

I stared dumbfounded at him, unable to speak. Scars ran down the right side of his face & continued under the collar of his shirt. They were big & easily visible. But I wasn't focusing on them, I was more focused on the fact that he looked… cute? His hair was a brown mop with blonde streaks in it, at the moment it was a mess, but I bet it was usually sleek with a slight wave to it. His jaw was prominent as was his nose which curved perfectly from his face perfectly. His mouth… well there were no words to describe it.

I kept staring at him transfixed, unable to look away. Ghost looked at me, his eyes burning with fear. I realised he wanted me to reject him. To run screaming from the room, pack my bags & never be heard from again. Like that Beat guy. I couldn't though, I was rooted to the spot where I was sat. I literally couldn't move a single muscle.

"Roach?" His voice seemed to break whatever came over me & I slumped against the chair. He walked over to me again so I kept my face angled away so I didn't have to look him full on in the face. He laughed quietly. It wasn't a real laugh, it lacked emotion. It was humourless, dead.

"See?" He said quietly. "This is why I distance myself from everyone. No-one likes a freak." He laughed humourlessly again. Suddenly I found my voice & blurted out.

"You're not a freak." I wish I felt as brave as I sounded. I didn't, I was shaking from head to toe. I got up & began pacing before I lost my sanity.

"You believe that?"

"Yes."

"Then look at me?"

"No." I couldn't put it any other way. It was this or he found out, either way our friendship was ruined. Then it hit me. _Why couldn't I tell him? It's not like he's willing to be mates again. _

"Why?"

"Because if I do. I won't…" I stopped mid-sentence. _C'mon Gary. It's now or never. _"… I won't be able to stop." He looked up sharply & I got caught in his face again. It wasn't until he looked down I began breathing again. _God he's going to kill me at this rate. _I slumped against the wall to the floor & put my head between my knees trying to calm down. I needed to leave now.

I looked up, Ghost wasn't watching me or the door. I took that moment to bolt from the room.

"Gary!"

It was the first time I'd ever heard him use my name, but I kept running. I couldn't go back. I couldn't handle the rejection I'd receive from him, I just couldn't.

I ran into the rec room & closed the door behind me, breathing heavily I managed to walk over to the couch before passing out. I woke up groggily hours later. I saw a mug of coffee in front of me with a note, but before I got the chance to read it Soap burst into the room.

"Roach!"

I smiled weakly at him. "Hey, Captain." He scowled at me, I knew it was because he didn't like being called that unless we were on missions.

"What happened?" He sat next to me as I sat up to give him room. I was still holding the mug of coffee.

"He took his mask off." I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"And?"

I looked at him. "And what?"

"What now?" I looked at the note. _'When you're ready. Come & find me.' _I groaned & laid back against the coach, willing it to eat me. Of course that didn't happen so I handed the note to Soap & stood up.

"Now I tell the truth."

"Roach wait!"

I spun round. "No! No more lies! Im sick of it! for once im going to tell the truth. No matter what the cost!"

I burst through the doors sending the guys (AKA Ozone, Royce & Meat) flying backwards. I took no notice of them as I stormed to Ghost's room & began banging on the door. I didn't care what the others thought. This was between me & Ghost.

"Ghost open the bloody door!"


	9. Chapter 9: Preperation

Chapter 9: Preparation

"Ghost open the bloody door before I kick it in!" I shouted, hammering at it. The door flew open & I tumbled into his room. I'd never been in his room before, it was neat & empty. The desk was covered with work, there weren't any personal items around that I could see.

The door shut behind me making me jump & turn to face Ghost. He had his mask & shades on so thankfully I could think straight. "Well?" I crossed my arms, waiting.

"Well what?"

"What did you want to talk about?" I sounded a helluva lot braver then I felt. As I thought it, I felt all the courage drain from me.

"I want to talk about… our relationship." I stared open mouthed at him. Surely he didn't mean… _No you prat. He wants to talk about YOUR feelings towards HIM. _Ghost sat on the bed, leaving me to take the chair.

"Well?"

He looked at me before he started fiddling with his glove again, like on the plane. I reached out to touch his arm.

"Ghost?"

He let me rest my hand on his arm & I could feel the warmth spread from my fingers through my body. "Roach. There's something I need to tell you. There isn't an easy way to say this & you'll probably hate me afterwards but…" He stopped & stood up.

"Ghost?"

"Shh…"

There was a knock at the door. God someone had good hearing.

"Ghost, Roach, come out now." Great it was Soap. I rose from the chair as Ghost opened the door.

"Yes Soap?" Considering what was going on he sounded remarkably calm.

"Come with me." He beckoned us to follow him. We did. There was no arguing with Soap when he used his 'Captain' voice. We went to Soap's office & inside a small man sat waiting. Soap turned & looked at me. "Roach, this is Beat."

I could practically feel Ghost stiffen beside me, I snuck a glance at him & saw he was ridged. "Why is he here?" Ghost whispered.

"Because he has something to talk about with Roach." His tone said end of discussion but Ghost ignored it.

"No."

"What?"

"No!" he turned & grabbed my shoulders. "Roach, whatever he says… please don't think differently of me." My eyes widened at him. Unable to speak I glanced at Beat, it looked like he was trying to meld himself with the chair in an effort to stay unnoticed. Soap dragged Ghost from the room & shut the door, leaving me alone with Beat.

"Hello."

"Umm… hi." I stood there awkwardly until Beat looked at me.

"Don't give in."

I was extremely confused now. Nothing seemed to make any sense any more. "Give in to what?"

"That feeling." I stiffened & eyed the small man, he looked terrible. Was Ghost really that bad of a person? No… he couldn't be. Could he? "That one you feel when you look at him. He's not who you think he is."

"Ok then. Who is he?"

"A monster. He's not human Roach! His humanity left him a long time ago. Leaving that shell out there." That was a harsh thing to say, considering Soap & Ghost were both listening to the conversation.

I sighed. "I don't care." I said it bluntly crossing my arms. "I know who he is. I know the horrors he's been through. In fact his humanity is more visible than most around here."

Beat looked at me. "You wait until he removes his –"

"Mask?" I interjected getting annoyed. "Yeah he already did." Beat looked up at me in surprise, I shrugged. "Don't make no difference to me. Ghost is still Ghost in my opinion. Nothing else."

"You're making a mistake."

"In what? Ghost? I don't care anymore. I'm in too deep, I can't pull out now. Sorry but nothing you say will change my mind." I stormed to the door, knowing Soap & Ghost had jumped back moments before to make it look like they weren't listening to every word said.

I jerked the door open to Beat shouting, "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"I'll take the chance!" I looked at Soap. "What the hell man!"

Soap looked at me. "I wanted you to see what became of this man. Don't let it happen to you."

I nodded understanding, he wasn't trying to stop me, just preparing me for the worst. I walked down the hallway hearing Ghost follow behind me. I walked outside & away from the base so we wouldn't be heard. It was dark out so anyone looking outside wouldn't see much either. I stopped & waited for Ghost who came up a few seconds behind me.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth

Chapter 10: The Truth

Ghost looked at me. I couldn't tell what was going through his mind. "Take your shades off."

"What?"

"Take them off." He obliged & I could see he was looking at me apprehensively.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you were going to say earlier." This was getting bloody tiresome now, I just wanted the truth.

"I can't."

My head snapped up & I threw my arms in the air. "Why? Whatever it is I can take it. I don't care anymore! I want the bloody truth!" I shouted at him.

"No." Ghost said it softly, but that just made things worse. Screaming internally I controlled my voice.

"Take you mask off."

His eyes widened as he looked at me. "No!"

"Take it off or tell me the truth!" sighed defeated he took it off. Again I was struck by his face. I felt the anger slid from my body.

"Roach?"

"Huh... yeah?"

"Tell me the truth."

I opened my mouth & closed it again. Whatever I wanted to say wouldn't come out. I plonked myself on the grass, Ghost followed suit & waited patiently whilst I sorted myself out. I watched the stars, funny how something so small could also be so great at the same time.

"Ghost?"

"Yeah?"

"I think…" I took a deep breath. "IThinkImInLoveWithYou." I blurted. He looked at me as I covered my mouth horrified by what I'd said.

"What?"

I lowered my hands. "Don't make me say it again. It was hard enough the first time." He laughed causing me to frown, "What?"

He kept laughing. My head felt like it was going to explode with the hurricane of emotions running through it. I pulled myself together & looked at him. He wasn't laughing now, instead he was completely silent. I couldn't see his face now but I knew what I said had been enough. I moved to get up & run but he grabbed my hand & forced me to sit back down.

He didn't let go of my hand.

"Ghost!"

"Huh?"

"It's your turn. Tell me the truth."

He smiled a beautiful, heart-breaking smile which made me warm inside.

"I think I love you too Gary."

Relief flooded through my system as I processed the words slowly. My feelings were returned. I felt my face widen as I grinned like a fool.

"C'mon let's get back inside." He let go of my hand, stood up & put his mask & shades back on before turning & walking back to base. I stared after him, still unable to move due to shock. He turned & looked at me, sighing he came back & looked me in the face. "No-one can know. Well except Soap. But he probably already knows."

I laughed & let him pull me back to base. I still felt lightheaded, what I needed was coffee. We walked inside & everything was dark & quiet. "Must be in bed." Ghost murmured before striding down the hallway, leaving me to follow.

We entered the blissfully quiet mess hall. I walked over to the counter. "You want some?" I held up the coffee pot so Ghost could see it.

"Yeah, sure."

I poured us both a cup before joining Ghost at one of the tables. We sat in silence for a while. Enjoying the peacefulness of being around each other without worrying. It was a small slice of heaven before the coms rang.

"Sorry everyone but drag your arses outta bed. We got a new mission." Ghost sighed & put the mug down.

"C'mon bug we've got a mission."

I laughed. "Will you ever stop calling me that?"

He pulled me into a hug & let go when we reached the doors. "Hmm… nope!"

We laughed as we walked down to the briefing room.


	11. Chapter 11: Some Things Don't Change

Chapter 11: Some Things Don't Change

We walked in & took seats next to Soap. He was looking at us funny. "You got here quickly."

"Couldn't sleep man." Ghost sighed. "Went to the mess hall for coffee with Roach."

"You mean you woke him up to have coffee with you!"

I looked at Soap. Sometimes he could be so stupid. "No he didn't. I was already with him." I glanced at Ghost before turning away when he returned my gaze.

I looked at Soap again & saw the light bulb ping into existence above his head. "You mean…" He said quietly looking at us both. I smiled whilst Ghost nodded. "Wow Ghost. Never knew you liked bugs so much!" Ghost punched his arm lightly, but before retorting the rest of the team began making their way in. Soap stood up once everyone settled, sliding a note to Ghost. I waited until he passed it to me.

'_Remember. Mission first. Feelings second.'_

I looked at Soap & nodded, he nodded back & then turned his attention to the team & began droning for a good hour. Finally we were allowed to leave & get ready, another 5 hours later we landed, for once not being hit by an RPG!

"Alright everyone you know the drill. Split into your teams & sweep the buildings. Go!" Soap smiled as everyone jumped to action. Price couldn't be here so he was the only one in charge. He loved it. Beckoning for me & Ghost to follow, he walked off to the target building as we followed behind.

"Ok Roach. Go in & grab the DSM. We'll wait out here & spot."

I ran in & grabbed it.

"Roach hurry up! Tango's closing in!" Ghost whispered frantically into the coms. I ran downstairs & flung myself behind the sofa when the door opened. Yes I know, how old was I again? No-one came in.

"Sir, what the hell?"

"Shush!"

I shut up immediately. Knowing not to question Soap.

"Roach get out of there now! They're gunna blow it with an RPG!"

_That's why we weren't hit on the way here. They were waiting until someone went into the building. _I though rationally as I began sprinting to the door. I wasn't fast enough as the RPG whizzed past my head, ruffling my hair. It struck behind me & the building began collapsing.

I tucked the DSM safely away inside my pocket. This whole mission would be pointless if it broke so I had to be careful. I sprinted to the door, but again I wasn't fast enough as the building completely collapsed on top of me.

The last thing I heard was Ghost shouting. "Roach! No!"

Everything went dark.

I woke up slowly. The back of my head was throbbing like hell. I could hear voices arguing outside.

"Let me in there!"

"No Ghost it's too risky!"

"I don't care!"

"Calm down!"

"No!"

I heard a scuffle & sighed. _Guess Ghost & Soap were fighting._ I coughed & began slowly crawling out the rubble. I weren't called Roach for nothing!

I looked up as Ghost ran over. I smiled weakly. "I got it!"

"Fuck the bloody DSM. I'm just glad you survived." He retorted angrily as he dragged me to Soap.

"Well, _someone's _in a good mood." I said giddily & began laughing. Soap rolled his eyes.

"I think he hit his head slightly."

"No! Really? What was your first clue, the fucking building collapsing on him!" Ghost said sarcastically as Soap laughed. We headed for the plane & I began drifting in & out of a conscious state.

… Ghost dragging me on the plane …

… Soap patching my arm up …

… The teams worried faces …

… Ghost carrying me to the infirmary …

Then nothing.

I woke suddenly & bolted upright, causing the figure who was sat with me to yelp & fall backwards of their chair. I laughed. "You alright there mate?"

"Yeah. A lot better than you."

I blushed. "Hey Ghost."

He sighed before returning to his sitting position. I turned so I was facing him. "Hey Roach."

"So how long have I been out?"

"…a week."

"Wow! I must've hit my head real hard."

"Well the building did most of the work you prick. Some things never change. I thought you weren't going to wake up." I could hear the worry in his voice. He must've been really scared for me.

"Ghost." I whispered, grabbing his hand. "I'm not going to die on you. Promise."

"Good. Now get some sleep."

"Yes sir!"

His chuckle was the last thin I heard as I lay back against the pillow & fell asleep again.


	12. Chapter 12: Ghosts

Chapter 12: Ghosts

I woke up finally & looked at the calendar, wondering how long I'd been asleep. _Wow. 2 weeks! It's even the holidays! _I remembered Ghost & looked around. Strange he wasn't here? I got up & put my clothes on which had been lain at the end of the bed.

Slowly I began walking to the mess hall. Being asleep for 2 weeks made your muscles cramped & very hungry. As I went in I saw Ghost sat with a half drunk bottle in his hands. He obviously wasn't wearing a mask otherwise he wouldn't be able to drink.

"Ghost?"

He yelped & fell off the bench. I raised an eyebrow & went to help him up.

"Are you going to do that _every _time I say your name?"

He just stared at me. I waved a hand in front of his face. "Ghost?" Slowly he began backing away. "Ghost? What the hell?" That did it. He jumped up & bolted from the room. Puzzled I walked over to the counter & grabbed a roll before heading to Soaps office. Maybe he could tell me what was going on.

He never left during the holidays. _"Nothing to go back to."_ He said. His home was here. I knocked at the door. Hearing a sigh inside & a rustle of papers. "Come in."

I walked in. Soap was looking worse than Ghost. He hadn't shaved in weeks by the look of it. His beard was longer than I'd ever seen it. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Captain, but you've let yourself go ain't ya?"

His head snapped up & he looked at me like I was some kinda miracle. Something must be wrong, he even let the Captain thing go. It was my turn to sigh. "Why is everyone acting weird around me?"

Soap stood up & came over to me. "Because you're supposed to be in the infirmary. Brain dead."

My mouth flew open. "What!"

"The doc said there wasn't any hope, that you were gone. The team was in such a mess I let them go home early to be with their families. It been me & Ghost for almost a week now, I don't think he's slept in all that time." His eyes opened wide. "Did you say EVERYONE?"

"Yeah, I ran into Ghost in the mess hall." I held up the roll. "He bolted like he'd seen a ghost." _Ironic much. _The light clicked above my head. "He thinks I'm dead, doesn't he?"

Soap nodded.

"Well, can you persuade him I'm not?"

"I can try. Meet us in the rec room in a minute."

"Ok."

I headed for the rec room. Even the building looked darker. _Bloody hell, what's happened here? I didn't know everyone cared that much. Did my 'death' really have such a negative effect on everyone? _My internal babble was shut off as Soap came into the room with Ghost.

"Why are we here Soap?" He sounded tired & defeated.

"Because Roach wants to talk." I saw Ghost freeze & watched as his face contorted with anger.

"Roach's dead you bastard!" He jumped Soap & was about to punch him.

"Ghost! No!"

I ran up & pulled him off. Now it was my turn. Ghost flipped me so he was pinning me down. He was about to punch, then he realised who I was.

"Roach?"

I rolled my eyes. "No shit Sherlock." I saw Soap give me a look. Ghost probably pretty unstable right now. I shouldn't be sarcastic around him just yet.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes Ghost. I'm not dead, or in any immediate danger of dying."

Soap cleared his throat. "Well I'm off. Don't disturb me." He walked out of the room, leaving me & Ghost alone. I looked at Ghost as he reached out & took my hand. I felt the coolness of his palm.

"You're real!"

I opened my mouth to reply but he laughed & pulled me into a hug. We stayed like this for a few minutes until he let go. "I thought I dreamed talking to you a week ago."

"What in the infirmary?"

"Yeah. Doc said I was hallucinating. The team though I was going mad. Hell, I even began thinking I was." He shrugged & lay next to me. I kept silent & after a few minutes I heard a soft snoring. I looked at Ghost to find he was asleep.

I picked him up & out him on the sofa, whilst I sat with my back against it, drifting into a semi-conscious state. That was until he woke up.

"Roach!"

"Yeah Ghost?"

"Oh…hey."

I laughed. "C'mon, I think you need some coffee." I grabbed his arm & pulled him to the mess hall. Just like before I poured us a cup each & we sat in silence for a while.

"Hey Roach?"

"Hmm. Yeah?"

"When I thought you were… dead. I went through hell. There were so many things I wanted to say or do with you. I never thought I'd get the chance." He looked me in the eyes. "Now I get the chance."

"What are you talking about?"

He leant forward & pressed his lips against mine. I felt a fire spread throughout my body & I closed my eyes, returning the pressure.

"I'm glad I got the chance to do that."

I opened my eyes & looked at him. "Yeah… me too."

He roared with laughter as Soap walked in & raised an eyebrow at Ghost laughing & me sat ridged. "So, do I wanna know?"

"Nope."

"Good. Anyway. Roach I called your family. They said they'll be here tomorrow."

"Ok." I began worrying. Ghost noticed.

"What is it?"

"Well…" I began reluctantly, but with a look from both of them I hurried along. "You remember my ex Sarah?" They both nodded. "She didn't take the break up well & neither did my dad. Every time I see my family, she's always there. He wants me to get back together with her & every time I refuse she gets more willing. So she'll be here no doubt. But on the plus side Amber will be here & she hates Sarah!"

I glanced at Ghost. He had his 'no emotion' face on but I could tell he was rapidly thinking.

"Well we just won.t tell them about you 2." Soap said.

"Good plan."

"Yeah. I just hope they don't find out. They probably don't find my taste…" I glanced at Ghost. "…all that normal."

We all began laughing at my comment. But inside I was worrying about tomorrow. I hoped she wouldn't be there. But of course, I was so wrong.


	13. Chapter 13: Dread

Chapter 13: Dread

The next day came too quickly for me. One moment I was lying down for sleep, the next it was morning & I was woken by someone throwing a pillow in my face.

"Oi Bug! Get your lazy arse outta bed!"

I groaned & rolled over. "10 minutes Si."

Ghost laughed & jumped on me, he was really heavy. "Oi!" I shouted sitting upright scowling at him.

"What?"

"You bloody jumped on me!"

He shrugged. "You wouldn't get up." He kissed me quickly & ran off. I stared after him. What an idiot. Smirking I got up & got changed. Grabbing the pillow he hit me with I slowly walked into the rec room. Ghost was sat writing something so he didn't notice me. I snuck up behind him & whacked him round the head.

"Hey!"

"What?" I asked innocently. He growled at me but Soap walked in. Probably saving me a couple of bruises.

"Hey guys."

"Heya Soap."

"What's up?"

"Your family called."

I was confused again. "Why'd they call you?"

"'Cuz _someone's _not answering their phone." He crossed his arms & fixed me with a gaze. Ghost ducked under the table laughing whilst I blushed. Eventually he stopped laughing & re-emerged.

"When are they getting here?"

"About half an hour."

"Ok." He walked off.

"Where's he going?"

"Probably to get his mask & shades."

Something dawned on me. "You've seen him without a mask!"

Soap rolled his eyes. "You've just noticed?" We were still laughing when Ghost came back, putting his shades over the mask.

"Right, now what?"

"Now you 2 act proper please."

"Ok."

"Sure."

I looked at Ghost & he shrugged. "Just like old times."

I sighed, "yay." Ghost laughed at the expression on my face & pulled me into a hug. Soap coughed a few seconds later.

I pulled away & looked at him. "What Soap? You wanna hug to?"

He began backing away smiling. "Umm… thanks but no thanks. I've got… something to do…" He walked out the room. Presumably to his office.

"Ok Roach. Since we're being 'proper', you need to train. Let's go."

Ghost walked off, leaving me to rush after him. I grabbed an M4A1 from the gun rack whilst Ghost grabbed an ACR. We loaded them with blanks so we wouldn't kill each other & headed out onto the training field.

I took position on the opposite side of the field to Ghost. "Go!" He shouted. I immediately went prone, Ghost had really good eyesight. Finding cover behind a rock, I looked out to see Ghost scouting round the edge of the area. I circled behind him. Just as I was levelling my gun a twig snapped under my foot. I only had time to think one word before Ghost spun round & shot. _Fuck. _

I fell to the floor as the blank hit my shoulder that was gunna leave a big bruise. Ghost came over & pulled me up. "Too slow Bug. You're gunna have to up your game if you ever wanna beat me." He looked back at base. "Looks like your families here."

I groaned. "Perfect."

Ghost bumped my shoulder with his. "C'mon. They thought you were dead remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's not my family I'm worried about."

"It's Sarah."

"Exactly." We'd reached the armoury & were putting the guns back by now. "Ghost?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever she does or says is a lie ok?"

"Yea, sure."

"I mean it. She can be a manipulative bitch." He snorted causing me to scowl. "I know you won't fall for her tricks, but be careful."

"Why? It's not like she's going to find out."

"No, but your my mate. She doesn't like me having friends." He snorted again before hugging me.

"She'll have a hard time getting rid of me." He said into my ear before letting go. "Let's go wait in the mess hall."

"Ok." I allowed him to pull me there. I sat down whilst he poured us both a drink & I downed it in one. Eager to get this over with.

Ghost covered my hand with his. "It'll be ok Gary." I didn't answer but he moved his hand away when the door opened & everyone walked in.


	14. Chapter 14: Sarah

Chapter 14: Sarah

My sister walked over first. "Hey Gary." She hugged me fiercely. For a small girl she sure was strong. She had the same hair as me but hers had a red tinge to it. Her eyes were the same shade of hazel as mine. Right now her face was split into a big grin, but she had a level head & always thought things through, unlike me.

"Hey Amber." I returned the hug warmly. "Is she here?" I whispered quietly enough so our parents, nor Ghost & Soap, could hear.

"Did you think she wouldn't be?"

I laughed. "No."

"I'm glad you're alive."

"Me too." I stepped out of our embrace & into our mothers. She was also a slight woman, I got my build from dad. Her hair was greying now but you could still see some blonde & her face was lined with a few wrinkles. Her eyes still shone a bright blue colour. You could tell instantly she was a kind woman.

"Hey mum."

"Oh thank god! I thought we'd lost you!"

"I'm not going to leave you without a fight."

I untangled myself & walked over to dad. He had a strong build & you could tell he was stronger in his younger years. His hair was an iron grey now, but it used to be brown, like mine. His eyes were also brown, but they were hard & cold. He was the complete opposite to mum. I never understood why they got along so well, I guess opposites attract. Hell the same could be said about me & Ghost.

"Son." He said it stiffly.

I raised an eyebrow. "What? I come back from near death & you're still mad."

"You broke Sarah's heart!"

I groaned, this wasn't a conversation I wanted to have, now or ever. Especially since Ghost was in the room. "It wasn't working out dad."

"She's in love with you. She thought you were -"

"- going to propose. Yeah dad, you've said it every time we see each other since I broke up with her."

"I'll keep doing it until you sort your differences out & make up!"

"No!" My voice had risen to a shout by now. "I don't love her. You can't force me to be with her!"

Ghost came up behind me & grabbed my arm. He began steering me from the room. "I'm sorry Mr & Mrs Sanderson, Amber. He's still slightly confused you know. The building that fell on his head. I'll just take him to the infirmary for his medication.

Ghost dragged me from the room like a screaming child & didn't speak until he shut the door to the infirmary. "What the bloody hell Roach?"

"Well that went well, all things considered."

"What?"

I looked at him. "Well for 1. I didn't tell them. 2. They haven't guessed & 3. I haven't seen Sarah yet!"

Ghost sighed & sat on the cot with me. "Glad you're not shouting anymore."

I laughed & leaned into him. "I have no reason to shout at you." He put his arm around my shoulders sighing.

"Roach, we can't be seen like this. What if someone walked in?"

"Fuck them. I don't care." We heard footsteps outside & jumped apart guiltily. Ghost looked at me.

"What happened to 'fuck them'?"

I shrugged & smiled, but before I could answer Sarah walked in. she was beautiful, I had to give her that. Her hair fell from her head in golden waves that went below her shoulders. Her eyes were a rich blue & her nose was small, which protruded from her roundish face. At the moment she was wearing red lipstick to match the small red dress she was sporting. It showed off all her curves, among other things.

I felt Ghost stiffen beside me, I snuck a quick glance at him & saw he was frozen, probably with shock. I got up & walked over to her.

"Hey Sarah."

She smiled her best smile, it still wasn't a 100th of Ghost's. "Hey babe." She leant forward to kiss me but I turned my head & she caught my cheek instead. "Aww, come on Gary. You still mad?"

She began twirling a lock of her hair. Before I answered Ghost seemed to regain some use of himself & walked to the door. He looked at me before he left. "I'll leave you 2 to talk. See you around."

"Ok."

He left & felt completely trapped & alone. Not that I blamed him for leaving. This was going to be painful enough without him watching.

"Hey Gary?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

I sighed heavily. "Nothing Sarah. Nothing." I walked to the door & opened it.

"What's wrong with me?"

I turned & looked into her blue eyes. "Well for 1 thing, your eyes aren't green."

I smiled & left the room, leaving her to puzzle over my comment. I walked back to the mess hall, humming all the way. I ran into Amber just outside the door.

"Hey lil' sis." I teased playfully.

"Hey Gary. You seen your friend?"

I knitted my brows together, it wasn't like her to miss the fact that I called her 'lil' sis'. She's always hated it. "Which one? Soap?"

She laughed. "No, not the Scottish one. The one with the mask." I could see the light shining in her eyes & groaned inwardly.

"Amber."

"Yeah?"

"You're not Ghost's type." _I should know._

"That's his name?"

"Yeah hill call one. I don't know his real one. Only Soap & Price do."

"Oh."

"Amber listen. You're gunna end up hurt if you go for him."

She scowled at me. "I'll take the chance." She whirled around & stormed off.

"Amber!"


	15. Chapter 15: Jealousy

Chapter 15: Jealousy

I walked into the rec room 10 minutes later with a Red Bull. All this drama was energy draining. So what had happened so far? My day hated me, Sarah was here, Amber likes Ghost & Ghost was probably going to start ignoring me soon.

*Sigh*

"What's up with you mate?"

I jumped as Soap asked, he'd probably heard me sigh. "Oh, nothing. Just Sarah's annoying everyone & Amber likes Ghost."

"Oh ok- Wait… what?"

"Amber was asking me about him. I told her she wasn't his type, but she ignored me & said she'll take the chance."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

I glared at him. "Yes, I know I said the same thing. But this is a completely different situation!"

"I know. Ghost has a choice!"

I growled at Soap as he laughed. Ghost walked in & joined us.

"What's wrong with Soap?"

"He found something he said funny."

"Don't you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

…

"Roach?"

I sighed & looked at him. Somewhere in this conversation Soap had left. "Amber likes you."

"Well that's nice. Someone in your family actually likes me." He said sarcastically.

"No that's not what I meant!"

"Then what did- oh…"

"Yeah."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… that's… interesting…"

I raised my eyebrows. "Do YOU like her?"

He paused slightly. That was all I needed, I narrowed my eyes at him before turning around & heading for the door.

"Roach!"

"I'm sorry Ghost but I can't deal with it right now ok?" I didn't wait for an answer as I left the room & headed for mine. What Soap said about Ghost having a choice was still going round my head. Each time it did I got more worried.

About an hour later there was a knock at my door. "Ghost go away!" I shouted.

"It's Sarah."

_Great. That's even fucking better! _

I groaned & got up, yanking the door open I could see Sarah smiling. She definitely had something planned.

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Fine." I walked outside & shut my door. No way was I fucking stupid enough to let her in my room. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Us."

I groaned. "Sarah-" I got cut off as she pushed me against the wall. I couldn't move away as she had me at the pressure point in my shoulder.

"Let go." I tried to send out a wave of fear like Ghost did. It didn't work to well.

Sarah laughed. "No." She leaned in & I leaned back, well I did until my head hit the wall. Dazed I shook my head & looked behind her shoulder to see Ghost. He was rigid, probably 'cuz he saw something completely different to what was really going on. I opened my mouth to say something but he just spun round & stormed off.

"Sarah let go now!"

"No." She relaxed her grip enough for me to push her away roughly & run after Ghost. I ran around the base & still couldn't find him. His name was Ghost for god's sake, he could disappear at will. I walked into the mess hall & found him sitting with Amber.

She was laughing at something he'd just said. I stormed over. "What the hell is going on?"

Amber turned & glared at me. "Excuse us Ghost." She grabbed my arm & pulled me away.

'What the hell?' I mouthed to him. He shrugged & turned away. I could practically see him smirking under the mask.

"What the hell?" Amber demanded, mirroring my words.

"What?"

"I was talking to Ghost!"

I grabbed her shoulders gently. "You. Are. Going. To. Get. Hurt."

"What do you know about it?"

"Because I love-" My mouth shut abruptly. Shit. Her eyes narrowed.

"Please don't say you love me, its gross."

"Sorry but it's true. Ghost has had a bad past. He's not one for emotions."

"I'm still gunna try."

I gave up. "Fine. Fine. But if the worst happens I'm here for you."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me…" She went to walk around the back of me & back into the mess hall. I grabbed her arm.

"You'll have to wait to flirt. I need to talk to him."

"Fine! I'll go find mum then!" She stormed off. I was pissing a lot of people off lately.

I walked back into the mess hall to find Ghost resting calmly against the counter. "What the hell?"

"What?"

"You & Amber!"

"So?"

"She. Is. My. Sister." I hissed the words, completely surprised at how venomous they sounded.

"Yeah. She's cute."

I couldn't find a word to say. The air around me was probably boiling with anger. Instead of voicing my anger I said something completely different.

"Fine you want her?" I shrugged. "Have her!" With that I turned around & marched away, leaving Ghost to stare open mouthed after me.


	16. Chapter 16: Goodbye

Chapter 16: Goodbye

A/N: Hey guys! I thought for some unknown reason I'd start making authors notes. Just to let you know this chapter is going to be a bit longer than the others & I hope you enjoy it Also I should be updating more regularly as I have the whole story wrote up know. I just need to write it up onto word & publish it. Meaning yes, there will hopefully be weekly updates. :P Anyway on with the show!

Also I want to say a special thanks to Migisi for their wonderful review & I would also recommend reading their story 'Foreign Emotions' as it's really good.

And another special thanks to Sister of Gallifrey for their great review, I'm glad you like the story! I would also recommend their GhostxRoach story 'The Arctic Wolf' because it's awesome :P

Also to OMGITSROAST I saw what you did :P very cool

Zoey H thanks for the awesome reviews!

* * *

><p>I slammed my door yet again, I'm surprised it was still standing. I locked it &amp; fell gratefully on the bed, thankful sleep took me a few moments later.<p>

There was a banging at the door. I groaned & rolled over to look at the clock. Perfect. I'd only been asleep 2 hours.

"Go away I want to sleep!"

"Open the door!"

Great. It was Ghost.

"I want to sleep!"

"Well I want to talk!"

"Can't it wait?"

"No! Open up!"

"Fuck you!"

I ignored the banging for another 5 minutes before stumbling from the bed & yanking the door open, scowling at Ghost. "What do you want?"

"Shut up & let me in."

"No. why should I? Shouldn't you be with Amber?"

I went to shut the door but Ghost pushed his way in & then shut the door, locking it behind him.

"Ok. Come on in then." I knew I was being irrational but I was too bloody tired to care.

He took his mask & shades off before looking at me & raising his eyebrow. "What's your problem?"

I put my finger to my chin in mock thought. "Hmm… Let me think… Oh yeah! You're fucking flirting with my sister!"

"Well you're snogging your ex! Or is she still an ex now?"

"I bloody am well not & no way in hell would I ever get back with that psychopath!"

"So what did I walk in on earlier, a little chat?"

"No! I was trying to move away so she would kiss me!"

"Then why not STEP away!"

"'Cuz she had me pinned down by my pressure point!"

"What? The one in your shoulder?"

"Yes dumbass!"

"So it wasn't your fault?" His voice had lowered to its normal level now.

"No. it wasn't."

"Oh god Gary. I'm so sorry."

"I don't care right now. Please go."

His shoulders slumped in defeat as he finally realised I wasn't in a talking mood. I watched as he left the room & closed the door behind him. I sat down woodenly on the bed. But of course I didn't sleep at all for the rest of the night.

The next day I went into town with mum. Dad & Sarah were probably planning something, Amber was probably flirting with Ghost & Soap? Well he would either be training or doing paperwork. It was soo much fun! Mum brought tons of clothes & I got to carry it all. Yay!

"Gary?"

We were sat down eating at a small café so I'd finally put down the shopping. I swallowed my mouthful of food before answering.

"Hmm… yeah?"

"What's going on between you & the guy with the mask?"

I started choking on the mouthful of food id just shovelled into my mouth. She waited patiently until I'd finished. "Who Ghost? Nothing, why?"

She shrugged. "I heard you arguing last night."

"What were you doing on the other side of base?"

"I wanted to talk, but I saw him banging on your door, shouting."

"It was nothing mum."

"Is it to do with Sarah?"

"Kinda."

"Amber?"

"Kinda…"

She sighed. "Gareth Sanderson! You tell me the truth right now!"

I looked at her. _What harm could it do? Besides, I couldn't care less about what Ghost thought right now. _So I told her everything. About me & Ghost, how Amber likes him. How he saw me & Sarah & went off flirting with Amber. About the fight last night. Everything.

She sat silently for a few minutes whilst I twirled what was left of my lunch around the plate nervously. Finally she cleared her throat & I looked up.

"Ok. We're leaving tonight."

"What?"

"We're causing stress between you two. Besides your team comes back tomorrow. You have until then to make things right.

"But I don't want you to go."

"Do you love him?"

"Mum!"

"Do you?"

I sighed defeatedly. "Yes."

She nodded. "Then we leave."

I saw there was no arguing with her so I paid the bill & we headed back to base. We found Ghost with Amber in the mess hall. She was talking to him earnestly whilst he looked like he was trying his best to be annoying without upsetting her.

"Amber."

"Yes mum?"

"Pack your bags. We're leaving in a few hours."

"Mum!" She looked pointedly at Ghost who was now looking at the floor. At least I think he was, he still had his mask on.

"Don't argue, just do it"

"Fine! See you around Ghost."

"Bye."

Mum & Amber left, leaving me alone with Ghost. I left the room before either of us said anything. I had to find Sarah. I found her easily, she was lounging in the rec room."

"Sarah?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Pack your stuff 'cuz you're leaving."

She stood up. "What?"

"You're going."

"Not without you!"

"I'm not coming."

"Why? I'm going. You should come too."

"Sarah, I don't love you any more… Hell I don't think I ever really did. There's someone else."

Her eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Who?"

"I'm not going to tell you. But they're a whole lot better than you."

Her eyes opened wide with shock, then narrowed with anger. "We're over Gary!"

"Oh no! I'm soo heartbroken." I replied sarcastically

Without another word she left the room. I sat down muttering, "finally."

*2 Hours Later*

Everyone was finally sat comfortbaly in the car & I was saying goodbye. Sarah was thankfully ignoring me. I hugged Amber & whispered low enough so no-one else could hear.

"How'd it go with Ghost?"

"He's impossible!"

I chuckled. "I tried to warn you."

"Yeah, whatever. See you around bro."

"See you soon sis."

I stood back & waved until the car dissapeared then walked back to my room. I fell onto the bed fully vlothed & was asleep within seconds.


	17. Chapter 17: Normality

Chapter 17: Normality

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Please R&R :)

Anyway… on with the story :D

* * *

><p>I finally got a full nights sleep!<p>

Because I was recharged & ready to go I hit the pitt. I got up & changed before walking down, grateful no-one stopped me to talk or anything. A few hours later I was walking to the showers, smelling storngly of sweat. It was worth it though, I'd finally managed to shave 5 seconds of my final time.

The guys were coming back today & Soap was going to tell them I was alive. I don't want to smell like a donkey's arse when he does. The guys would take the mick for months.

Half an hor later I was pulling on my shirt when there was a knock at the oddr. I paused with it half over my head. "Hello?"

"It's Ghost. Soap's telling the others. C'mon."

_Crap. I forgot to talk to Ghost. _"Um, ok. I'll be out in a sec."

I finished pulling my shirt on & grabbed a pair of shoes before opening the door. Ghost looked at me. "Lets go." He turned on heel & walked off, leaving me to follow.

_Yup. He's definitely pissed off at me. Damn._

I followed behind him, pulling my shoes on as we went. We stopped outside the rec room door & Ghost finally turned to look at me.

"Wait here."

"Ok?"

He walked into the rec room without another word & without looking at me. Ouch. I walked up to the door & listened.

"Why are we here Soap?"

God Chemo didn't sound too good.

"We're here to talk about Roach."

The room went silence & I could practically feel the sadness ooze out the door. Meat noticed Ghost. Well I think he did as he started talking to him.

"Hey Ghost. How come you look better?"

"I'll let Soap explain." He didn't sound cold. Much.

Meat turned his attention to Soap.

"Soap?"

"I think there's an easier way to explain this." I heard footsteps approach the door so I stepped back as Soap opened it.

"You ready?"

"Sure."

I folllowed Soap into the room. This time the room was silent with shock. I grinned sheepishly, "hey guys."

"Roach!"

"Wow man!"

"Glad to see you're alive!"

The swarmed on me like flies on sugar. After 5 minutes Soap cleared his throat & eveeryone dispersed enough for me to breath again.

"This calls for a party!"

Everyone laughed & agreed with Scarecrow. We headed outside with the coller of beer. We talked & drank for a few hours until it got dark. I started worrying, Ghost wasn't aroung, come to think of it, I don't think he ven came out with us.

"Sorry guys. I'm turning in for the night."

"Aww Roach…"

"C'mon man. One more beer."

I ducked & ran away before another beer was thrown at me. I stumbled into base, I think I might be slightly drunk. This calls for… coffee! I fell through the mess hall doors to find Ghost. He sat twirling a bottle in his hands. His mask was off because he was going to drink the beer… eventually.

He looked up & scowled. "What do you want?"

"Well for one, coffee & two, to talk."

I picked up 2 mugs & poured us each some coffee. I slid Ghost's towards him & waited. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh! Um… I forgot." I smiled apologetically & Ghost sighed.

"Roach…"

"Yessss…"

He gave me a sharp look before continuing. "I think… we should just be friends."

"Oh…ok?"

He looked at me, I knew the pain & sandness was showing but I just couldn't help it. He got up & left the room quickly. Leaving the coffee where I slid it. I stared at the spot where he dissapeared out of the door.

Feeling a lot more sober now I headed for my room. Id told everyone I was asleep so I might as well be. I locked the door behind me & crawled under the bed covers. I guess everything was returning to normal,just like its supposed to be. *Sigh*

I was just falling asleep when a random thought entered my head. _At least no-one's banging-_

The thought was interrupted by someone banging on the door. Really? It was the door to my room, not something for everyone (AKA Ghost) to fucking hammer down whenever I wanted to sleep!

I groaned but didn't get up, instead I shoved my pillow on top of my head to muffle the sounds. It didn't work to well. I wasn't in the mood for a late night chate tonight.

"Roach, open the bloody door!"

It was Ghost. No surprises there.


	18. Chapter 18: Join The Party

Chapter 18: Join The Party

A/N: Hey everyone! Just a quick note to say that from now on I think the chapters are going to be slightly longer than the previous ones :) Enjoy & please R&R!

* * *

><p>I didn't answer. Being drunk &amp; pissed at someone wasn't a good combination for talking.<p>

"Roach, open the fucking door!"

I continued ignoring him. This still didn't stop him hammering at the door unfortunately.

"I know you're in there. Please talk to me!"

I closed my eyes & managed to somehow go to sleep listening to his banging & shouting. I woke up early the next day, got changed & opened the door intending to get some food. Instead I found Ghost curled up in a ball right outside so I almost tripped on him.

_He must've really wanted to talk last night. _

Sighing I crouched down & shook his shoulder. "C'mon Ghost wake up."

He turned & mumbled, "5 more minutes!"

Standing up I nudged his side roughly with my foot. "Wake up you last arse!"

"5 minutes!"

I shook my head & walked off. No-one was awake yet considering it was only 3:00am, but then again everyone was out partying until a few hours ago. 10 minutes later I returned with 2 mugs of coffee & stuck one under his nose.

It seemed to do the trick as he bolted upright & looked around.

"C'mon." I handed him the mug & walked into my room, hearing him close & lock the door behind us. I took the bed so Ghost sat on the chair.

"Well?" His took his mask & shades off so I could see he was scowling. "What?"

"You left me outside. Banging on the door. For 2 bloody hours!"

"You could've stopped any time."

"Well you should've opened the door!"

"Why? I was tired. Besides I thought you'd said everything you wanted to last night."

A look of raw pain flashed across his face. It was unfair of me to say it, but I was still mad & hurt myself.

"Gary…"

"Yeah?"

He looked down at his hands before blurting out, "I'm sorry ok! I shouldn't of said what I did. I didn't mean it. I was just… angry."

I sighed & put down my cup. "Ok."

His head snapped up & he looked at me hopefully. I smiled, causing him to put down his mug & join me on the bed. I could feel the heat creek up my neck & into my cheeks.

Grabbing my hand he whispered, "Do you forgive me?"

"I suppose…"

He smiled heartbreakingly & I couldn't help but grin back. He lent forward & kissed me gently. I closed my eyes & returned the pressure & could feel Ghost smile against my lips before he pulled back.

"Do you still think we should just be friends?" He murmured.

I opened my eyes & looked into his green ones. "Nope. Definitely not."

He laughed & pulled me down on the bed. I curled up against him comfortably & we were both asleep in minutes.

I woke up & looked at the clock. _Wow. It's been three hours. _I heard Ghost snoring softly next to me so I slowly got up, stretched & got changed. I was being quiet, so not to wake him. But of course, it wouldn't have made a difference if I did or not as the coms rang.

"Everyone to the briefing room. We've got an important mission." Price's voice rang out before the coms went dead again.

I turned as Ghost jumped & fell out of the bed, trying not to laugh. I failed miserably. He got up & scowled at me, not that this stopped me laughing at all. So he decided to growl & tackled me to the floor. This worked as he knocked all the air out of me.

I shoved at his chest. "C'mon Ghost. We've got to get to the briefing room."

He sighed & pulled me up. "Ok." He went to the door.

"Ghost?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I indicated to the mask & shades on my desk.

"Damn. Almost forgot." He picked them up from the desk & held them I his hands."

"Aren't you going to put them on?"

"Hmm… sure." He kissed me again quickly before putting them on & heading for the door. He stopped short as he touched the handle & looked at me.

"You need to check outside first."

I nodded. "Ok."

I stuck my head out as nonchalant as possible, which wasn't very much. "Ok. It's clear, let's go."

I opened the door & locked it behind Ghost before heading to the briefing room. We entered together & sat next to Soap. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're both here early, together, again."

Ghost shrugged. "Your point?" He looked at Price pointedly, indicating to Soap to shut the hell up because Price was in the room.

I sighed. "Price knows."

"What?"

"Actually I don't think I know the whole story here."

"You're right mate."

Ghost turned to Soap, I could feel the anger rolling off of him & still Soap didn't bat an eyelid. He definitely was a hard bastard. "What does he know?" Ghost said between his teeth.

"I know that Roach likes you & you _didn't _know."

"Oh, ok."

"Wait you know?"

"Yes."

"You're ok with it?"

"Yup."

Price turned to Soap. "What the hell is going on?"

Soap sighed. "Well… You see… The thing is…" He left the sentence hanging but I think Price got the gist of it.

"No… I mean… Really?"

I nodded.

"Wow Ghost I never knew-"

"Do NOT say the fucking bug joke!"

"How's you know?"

Ghost groaned & banged his head on the table so I pointed at the laughing Soap.

"Soap!"

"Sorry Price. I just had to say it!"

"Fine. But you two…" He looked at me & Ghost,"…you need to know-"

I interjected. "Yeah we know. Mission first, emotions second. Soap beat you to it again,"

"Dammit Soap. You need to stay the hell away from me."

Soap finally managed to compose himself& shrugged. "What? I learnt from the best."

"So who else knows?"

"Join the party mate. We're it."

"Great."

The team began filing in. all of them had identical looks that said 'terrible hangover' across their faces. That put an end to our previous conversation &Price stood up to brief everyone.

"Ok team are we clear? Get in, grab the HVI, kill all tango's & get out."

We all nodded enthusiastically.

"Good." Soap turned his radio on. "Nikolai, is the heli ready?"

"Yes Soap. Let us get this over with."

Price & Nikolai were the only one's allowed to call him Soap on missions. Considering all they'd been through with Zakaheav it wasn't a surprise.

"Ok team. Let's go."

We all headed to the armoury to gear up.


	19. Chapter 19: HVI

Chapter 19: HVI

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I just want to say thanks for the amazing reviews! They really help motivate. Anyway in this chapter I introduce another character so enjoy & please R&R! :)

_The heli ride was only 2 hours, which was pretty good considering most were around 5. We were heading to somewhere in Amazonia, so the security detail was militia. East enough as they're all shit shooters.

We landed & grouped as Price began reeling out orders, much to Soap's dismay. "Ok everyone let's make a 3m spread & fan out to the target building. Move!"

We obliged & fanned out by 3m to the building, it was a small shabby looking warehouse with a basement & no upper floor. The problem was there were a lot of corners for the bastards to hide in so Price of course had to point this out.

"Don't forget to check those corners!"

He split us into teams of 2 & allocated us a door each, I was paired with Soap. We stood on either side of the door & Soap nodded as he set the charge, I nodded in return & braced. The charges were blown & we swept & cleared the first floor.

Soap, Price & me, because I felt like tagging along, headed into the basement. There was only one person down there, a male figure with a bag stuffed over his head was chained to a chair in the centre of the room. From what I could see he'd only had to endure light torturing, meaning he only got beat & no 'instruments' were used.

Price walked over & stood in front of him. "Golden."

"Eagle." The muffled voice replied.

Price nodded & grabbed his upper arm before hauling him up the stairs, leaving me & Soap to trail behind.

"Sir, we've got tango's closing in on all directions. Militia by the looks of 'em." Ghost said as he scanned the area from his scout position.

"Ok everyone, take up defensive positions!" He grabbed the HVI's shoulders. "You will stay put." His voice rang with an authority no-one in their right mind would object to so the man just nodded through the bag.

Price hauled him in the kitchen & then re-joined us. I took them 5 minutes to finally make an appearance & another 10 minutes before they were either dead or retreating. Seriously, it was that easy!

"Ok everyone, to the EZ!" Price shouted as he yet again grabbed the HVI & dragged him from the warehouse. Everything was going hunky-dory, that was until our ride was blown up.

"Nikolai!" Soap shouted as he ran towards the wreckage.

"I am here my friend!" By some miracle he was still alive 7 only had a few minor scrapes. Soap ran over to help him whilst Price put the HVI against some wreckage before turning to us.

"Right then team, they wanted us out in the open. I give it 10 minutes & the place will be bloody swarming with them." At Price's words we all jumped into action, I took cover behind a piece of the wreckage.

They came after about 10 minutes, I swear Price was psychic. It was harder to kill the buggers this time as they were a bit more skilled than their predecessors.

"Ozone is down! I repeat, Ozone is down!" Poet shouted as he dragged himself & the now wounded Ozone behind cover.

"Wankers!" I heard Ghost shout aloud. I smiled to myself before yelling back.

"How many left?"

"I count 15!"

"We can take them!"

"Course, nothing new about bloody being outnumbered OR outgunned!"

"Stay frosty Ghost!" Soap had finally seen to Nikolai & had now decided to join our shouting match. You can't really call it a conversation whilst bullets are whizzing around & you can hardly hear anything so you shout as loud as possible. "We'll take them down together!"

We waited for a moment whilst Soap decided the best time to act. "Now!" He yelled.

We jumped up simultaneously & killed off the remaining tangos. No sweat.

The evac' choppers finally decided to make an appearance & everyone piled onto them. Me, Ghost, Soap, Price & the HVI all ended up in one together. Once we lifted off Price seemed to finally decide to pull the bag off the man's face.

"Shepherd?"

"Price."

"Sir!"

"Captain Mactavish."

Nikolai was up front with the pilot so he had no idea what was going on. Me & Ghost stayed silent. Last I'd heard, Shepherd was KIA, obviously someone needed to check their medical skills.

"Well isn't this cosy." I _really _didn't miss that smug, idiotic voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Shepherd turned his bugged out eyes onto Price. "Well Price, I thought I'd come back to haunt you."

It was common knowledge Price & Shepherd wanted to kill each other. Shame they were on the same side though 'cuz Price would kick his ass! I bet if he knew Shepherd was the HVI, he would've tried a lot less to keep him alive.

After an uncomfortable 2 hour journey back to base, everyone on our plane, excluding me & Nikolai, headed for the briefing room. The rest of us _normal_ people headed to bed, it had been an extremely long day!

I stripped to my boxers & fell heavily on the bed. I knew I was moments from sleep so someone just had to knock at the door. I groaned & rolled over.

"Who the fuck is it?"

"Ghost."

I got up & opened the door, more than a little surprised to see Ghost without his mask & shades.

"Can I come in?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You're actually asking?"

"Shut up you twat."

"Ouch." I let him in & shut the door before sitting on the bed. Of course it was after I stretched I remembered I was only wearing my boxers. "How was the meeting?" I asked to cover up my blush.

"Extremely boring. I don't even know why I needed to be there."

"'Cuz you're second in command, that makes you _special_." I grinned at the last word.

Ghost snorted. "Yeah right. Im just a better shot than you muppets."

"Fine fine. No need to insult." I held up my hands before lowering them again. "What did you want anyway?"

"Huh?"

With effort I managed to not roll my eyes. "Well usually when someone knocks at my door it's because they want something."

He smiled. "Yeah. Listen, Gary…"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right?"

I looked at him in surprise. "Yeah sure…"

"Don't ever forget that. No matter what."

"Ok?" I was definitely confused now. I knew how Ghost felt, but he never actually voiced those feelings before to me.

He smiled again & I could feel my face getting warm.

"Gary?"

"Yes Simon?" I dunno why but I felt an urge to use his name, considering he was using mine.

He laughed. "Will you ever stop doing that?"

"What?"

"Looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen the best thing in the world."

"Oh…" I could feel my cheeks burning now, I wouldn't be surprised if Ghost knew this. "Probably not."

He laughed again before sitting next to me on the bed. I gulped. _Damn! Why the hell am I so nervous? _

"Gary?" He grasped my chin & forced me to look at him before he lent forward & kissed me. I forgot what I was going to say next. That was probably the point but right now I didn't fucking care.

He broke the kiss & looked at me. "Gary…"

"Hmm…"

"I want you to know something."

"Ok?"

"I only flirted with Amber to make you feel what I did when I saw you with Amber."

I raised an eyebrow. "What, jealous?"

"Yeah. Also because she looks a lot like you."

I snorted, I mean we were twins, but neither of us liked that phrase. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious! You have the same attitude, eyes, hair, facial structure, mouth…" HE trail off but I knew he was finishing his thought in his head.

"Simon?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Yeah…"

"Did you get distracted?"

He looked at me & smiled. "Maybe just a bit."

I laughed & kissed him, slowly he pushed me down onto the bed. I pulled away & looked at him.

"Simon?"

He out a finger to my lips smiling. "Shh…" He bent down & began kissing me. His hand trailed down & pulled at the edge of my boxers. I unbuttoned his shirt & he stopped long enough to pull it off.

"I love you too." I whispered.


	20. Chapter 20: Observation

Chapter 20: Observation

I woke up the next morning smiling, partly at remembering the night before & partly due to what I was seeing. Ghost was lying next to me, sprawled out, hair tousled & breathing deeply. For once not snoring!

I untangled myself slowly & stretched, being quiet so not to wake him. Ghost mumbled something & turned over smiling, hopefully dreaming of something good. Smiling myself I got up & got changed quietly, when something came to mind.

_Did he have his mask last night? From what I remember… no. Perfect._

Sighing I looked at my desk. Damn I really needed to clean all the crap outta my room. Eventually I found what I was looking for… Sticky notes! I picked them up & wrote a note for Ghost when he woke up.

'_Gone to get your mask.'_

I looked for somewhere to stick it & smiled. Perfect. I stuck it to Ghost's forehead before grabbing his room key from his trousers & leaving the room. Sneaking from the room I closed & locked the door. It would take a LOT of explaining if someone walked into MY room & saw Ghost asleep in MY bed.

Still smiling I turned around & practically hit the roof. "What the hell?"

Shepherd was standing not two feet behind me, watching. I really hope he didn't see into my room. He watched me emotionlessly as I collected myself.

"We need to talk."

"Ok sir?"

He watched me for another moment. "Can we go in?" He indicated to the door.

I gulped. "No… it's not quite… habitable… right now…"

Shepherd sighed. "Fine. We'll take Mactavish's office." He strode of leaving me to run up behind.

_Soap's really not going to like this._

Shepherd strode into Soap's office without knocking & Soap looked up from his mountainous pile of paperwork with a frown plastered to his face. No-one showed that much disrespect towards the Captain. That was, unless they were pompous, arrogant twats like Shepherd.

"Sir?"

"We're going to need your office Captain. Sanderson, sit." HE indicated to the chair in front of the desk so I sat like an obedient dog. Soap gave me a confused look so I shrugged, I had no more idea of what was going on than Soap.

Soap got up to leave but Shepherd stood in front of him.

"Sir?"

"Mactavish, you need to be here to."

"Ok?" Soap sat next to me & Shepherd took the main office chair so he was sat in front of us both.

"What's this about sir?"

Shepherd didn't answer Soap until Price walked in. "You wanted to see me?"

"Good Price, now that you've finally decided to arrive we can start."

We all looked at each other apprehensively. This couldn't be good.

"I wanted to talk to you about Lieutenant Riley."

Our reaction was instant, we all stiffened & our faces went carefully blank. I'm pretty sure Shepherd noticed as he smiled wide at us.

"Riley has been acting… unusual don't you think. At least compared to the last time I saw him. Sneaking around in the middle of the night..."

Soap looked at me so I shrugged.

"…not being in his room this morning."

Price looked at me so again I shrugged.

"I think you lot know why…"

Soap began, but Price finished.

"Ghost has been -"

"- training hard lately. Must give him piece of mind." Price shrugged as he finished.

We all held our breath as Shepherd considered this. "Ok. Fine. You're all excused."

I let out my breath as we all quickly walked out & Price shut the door behind us.

"Did I just get kicked out of my own office?" Soap asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you did. But we've got a bigger problem on our hands." Price turned & looked at me. "Where's Ghost?"

"Sleeping."

"Where?"

"Umm… my room." I gave a sheepish smile as they both looked at me shocked.

"What?"

"I _really _don't wanna know!"

Price blew out a breath & ran a hand through his hair. "Ok. Roach, go wake the lazy bastard & tell him to get is arse out training."

I nodded & began walking away.

"Also you 2 need to keep your distance from each other until Shepherd has gone. He won't take it well if he finds out."

"Ok." I walked quickly to Ghost's room & unlocked the door. His mask & shades weren't hard to find as Ghost is a clean person. They were sat on his desk so I grabbed them & practically ran to my room.

I unlocked the door & turned around to find Ghost sat on the chair waiting for me. He raised an eyebrow. "You took your time."

"Sorry. Shepherd wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"You."

"WHAT?" He jumped up.

"Calm down! He wanted to know why you've been sneaking around at night & why you weren't in your room this morning. Price told him you've been training so that's where you've gotta go. Now." I handed him the mask & shades before sitting down, he followed suit & sat next to me.

He looked down at his hands. "I shouldn't have come last night." He murmured softly.

I grabbed his hands & he looked at me. "Don't say that. We just can't be together until Shepherd leaves. Simple." I Smiled.

"Right, yeah." Ghost regained his usual manner & put his mask & shades on. He turned to the door.

"Wait."

"What?"

I stood up & opened the door. "C'mon, it's clear. Let's go." We left the room & he closed the door behind us.

"Price, Mactavish, Riley & Sanderson to the briefing room. Now." Shepherd's voice rang out over the intercoms.

"Or we could go there…" I murmured worriedly & looked at Ghost.

"C'mon. we best go quickly."

We rushed down the hallways but outside the room I stopped. Ghost turned & looked at me. "What?"

"We can't go in together."

He nodded. "Ok. I'll wait 5 minutes."

I nodded, walked in & took a seat next to Soap & Price. 5 minutes later Ghost walked in &joined us. Shepherd seemed to materialise from the darkness & walked over. We watched him apprehensively, I was getting good at reading Ghost's body language now so I could tell what he was feeling when he had his mask on.

"I have an announcement to make."

The room went silent as we waited for Shepherd's verdict.

"Riley. I think it's time you retired."

The room stayed silent for another minute before Ghost answered. "What sir?"

"It's time you retired. It became obvious to me yesterday that your past is catching up to yo & you've become a liability to the team."

"I assure you Sir, my past is staying where it belongs. I'm fine."

"No you're not! There's something wrong!"

"Shepherd, Ghost's work has been excellent as usual."

"Shut up Price."

"Sir, Ghost hasn't -"

"Be quiet Mactavish!"

I knew there wasn't a point in me speaking but I tried anyway. "Sir…"

"Say another word Sanderson & I'll get rid of you too!"

I shut my mouth immediately & the others looked at me shocked. I never spoke out of term, with anyone. Hell I was shocked myself.

"Ghost you seem… distracted by something… or some_one _of late don't you think?"

I stiffened as Shepherd's eyes flicked over to me before returning to Ghost. I stiffened.

_God he knows! He fucking knows!_

"I… don't know what you mean Sir."

"I have nothing else to say on the matter. I'm leaving tonight. I expect you gone by the end of the week."

He looked at Ghost one more time before leaving the room & us in complete shock.


	21. Chapter 21: Run Away

Chapter 21: Run Away

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it. And Sister of Gallifray I agree with you about throwing the knife in Shepherd's eye :P

Shepherd seems to be hated by everyone :) Which is good 'cuz he's a twat.

Anyway, this will probably be the last one for a while as I've got a lot of C/W coming up so I need to concentrate on it. Sorry guys. But when I do finally get a chance to update I'll put a load of chapter on at once to make up for it :)

Enjoy & R&R! :)

* * *

><p>Price stood up &amp; started pacing the length of the room. "That bastard can't get away with this."<p>

Ghost stood up. "There's nothing you can do."

"Shepherd's too influential within the military." Soap decided to join in the conversation. I stayed silent. Soap noticed after a minute or so. "Roach?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I mentally shook myself. "But it's not me we should be worrying about. We have to do something!"

"We can't."

I looked at Price in disbelief, he never gave up. "There must be something. Anything!"

Soap looked at me thoughtfully. "Well… we could take it to the top. You know, the ones Shepherd can't influence."

Price seemed to consider it. "It would be risky…"

Ghost slammed his fist on the table making us all jump as he started shouting. "N! You could all lose your jobs. It's not bloody worth it." He locked eyes with me. "And neither am I." He stormed form the room.

Soap & Price gave me _the _look, meaning I should get my arse after Ghost & talk some shitty sense into him. I sighed. "Fine, fine. I'm going ok?"

I left before either of them answered. This was going to be fun, when Ghost wanted to hide he could disappear for days on end. I went to the rec room first, like hell he was going to be there but it was a start.

Obviously he wasn't, no surprises there. But I did find Poet. I walked over & he looked up.

"How Poet how's Ozone doing?"

Poet smiled. "He'll pull through."

I smiled back. "Good." Poet & Ozone were close mates. "Good. Have you seen Ghost around?"

"Yeah. I saw him head to the armoury about 5 minutes ago. I wouldn't go though, he looked real mad."

I was already turning towards the door. "Thanks but I'll take the chance. See you later."

"Yeah, sure."

I walked to the armoury & found an ACR missing. _Looks like Poet was right. _I went out to the pitt & found Ghost running it. I don't know why he was, I mean he has the best time in the squad. He's even beaten Soap's. But for some reason he always tries to beat it. Repetitive activities must help him somehow.

After about half an hour he finally noticed me & walked over. "Hey."

"Hey Ghost. Listen, we need a plan."

"No."

"Why? Do you want to go?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want you, Soap & Price risking your necks for me."

"Ghost -"

"No! I've made my choice. End of topic, period." He stormed off again before I even opened my mouth. Since there wasn't anything else I could do I joined Poet in the rec room for the rest of the day.

No-one bothered me that night. Good in one way 'cuz I finally got some sleep. Worrying in another 'cuz Ghost always bothers me when he's got a problem.

I woke up the next morning & got changed. As I went to the door I found a note on the floor where someone had slipped it under the door. Curious I picked it up & read it.

'_Gary,_

_I'm sorry but I'm leaving with Shepherd tonight. Well for you it would've been last night by the time you read this so I've already gone. You know better than anyone that emotions aren't exactly my thing. _

_Tell the others - especially Soap & Price - that I said goodbye & sorry. I really am sorry Gary. Please forgive me one day._

_Simon.'_

I clenched the letter in my fist as I processed the words. It was definitely Ghost's handwriting. I just didn't understand, he would run away. Would he?

"No…"

I tore from the room & ran down the hallways, almost knocking Soap over in the process.

"Roach!"

I ignored him & kept running until I stopped outside of Ghost's room. Intending to knock the door down until he answered I began banging my fist on the door. "Ghost!" It opened when my fist made contact with the wood. I stared at the empty room until Soap caught up with me.

"Damn Roach. You can really run when you want to…" He got quieter with each word as he looked from the expression on my face to the empty room. "What's happened?"

I couldn't speak so instead I handed him the letter. He read through it & looked at me. "Roach I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's that bastards Shepherd's."

"C'mon." He pulled me away from the room. "Let's find Price…"


	22. Chapter 22: Underground

Chapter 22: Underground

A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long to update, I didn't men to be this long. I actually had like the next 5/6 chapters wrote out but of course my stupid laptop deleted them :( So I wrote them again & guess what? The bloody machine deleted them again!

So third times the charm & I'm putting them on before the machine can delete them so there's always gunna be a copy :)

Hope you enjoy & I'll be putting them up as quickly as I can write them again sorry for the wait :P

Enjoy & please R&R!

* * *

><p>It's been a year. A whole fucking year since we saw or even heard from him. Price pulled every string available to him &amp; we still had no leads. From what we can tell he keeps moving.<p>

Most of the time I wish it never happened. That I'd never told him how I felt. It would've said a lot of hurt, I don't think any of it was even worth it. Ghost was probably just messing with my emotions. The bloody bastard.

Then just once in a while, I'd be glad it did happen. Then I'd remember what he did & the pain would start again.

"C'mon Gary. Mum's getting impatient. Where the hell are you?"

I laughed down the phone to Amber. "Ok, ok. I'm turning the corner now. I'll see you in a minute."

"Good. Please hurry."

I laughed once more before turning the phone off & putting it back in my pocket as I rounded the corner. I was walking home for dinner.

A few weeks ago I might've gone a bit AWOL on base. It wasn't technically my fault. Meat had been bitchin as usual then he decided to make a smart alek comment about me & Ghost. I thought back to that day…

'"_Hey Roach!" _

_I sighed & put my book down. "What Meat?"_

_He grinned at me slyly & I knew he was up to something. _

"_Whatever it is Meat don't even fucking think about it." I picked my book back up._

"_Dude you've been no fun since Ghost left."_

_I let the book slip from my fingers & glared at Meat. "So?"_

"_Aww c'mon Roach, don't pretend like you weren't his bitch."_

"_WHAT?"_

_He grinned at my reaction. "It's pretty obvious ya know. You've been so depressive since he left. Do you miss the quiet little evenings with him all alone?"_

"_YOU BASTARD!" I yelled &tackled him to the floor. I punched every inch of him I could reach until someone yanked me off. "LET GO! I'M NOT DONE YET!"_

"_Roach calm the fuck down!" Soap yelled in my ear as I tried to worm free to continue beating Meat. Once he realised I wasn't listening so he dragged me screaming & kicking from the room as Worm & Royce dragged Meat to his feet._

"_What the hell?" Soap yelled once he chucked me into his office._

"_He deserved it." _

_He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Tell me what was so bad that you had to beat Meat to a pulp?"_

"_He called me Ghost's bitch."_

_Soap looked at me in shock. _

"_I'm no one's bitch! I was nothing to Ghost! Ok nothing!" _

_Soap blew out a breath & sat next to me. "Roach you know that's not true."_

"_Not true? The why the hell did he leave?"_

_Soap looked at me for another minute without answering. He turned to his desk & began moving papers. "I'm sending you home."_

"_What?"_

"_Not indefinitely... Just for a few weeks until you get your head straight ok."_

_I knew there wasn't any point in arguing with him. "Fine."_

_He nodded. "Trust me it'll help."'_

Of course Soap was right, he's always right. Sighing I shook my head trying to rid myself of the memory. I saw my parents' house & smiled. The village we lived in was only small so it only took about a half hour to walk from one end to the other. That meant it took 10 minutes to walk from my flat to my childhood home.

I stepped onto the porch & knocked on the door before turning around & looking out to the corner I'd just turned. I saw a figure standing there. As I said it was a small village so rumours about this guy had already started.

They say he's a nobody, just a passer through. Always moving, always running.

I sighed & rubbed the back of my neck. Whoever it was wasn't freaking me out. Hell I'd seen them randomly over the past few days I'd been back. Before I could think any more about it the porch was flooded with light, momentarily blinding me.

"Gary!" Amber threw herself into my arms as is stood there awkwardly on the porch.

"Hey sis. How're you?"

"I'm good. How's things?"

Soap had told them I had a nervous breakdown. Which was true for the most part, he just didn't tell them why. Mum knew of course & I knew there wasn't any point in lying to her about it. She was the only one who knew.

"Good, but not the best. C'mon let's get inside. It's freezing out here."

She laughed & pulled me into the house. I glanced behind me back to the corner to see the figure had gone. I had absolutely no idea who he was, but for some reason, it felt like I knew him.

We spent the night eating mums food, listening to dads not-so-funny jokes & listening to Amber's stories. Even though it was great fun, I was still bothered by something. All I knew was that it had something to do with that stranger.

It was around midnight when I decided it was time for me to leave. "Gary, it's late out. You could get hurt."

I laughed & hugged mum. "I've walked in worse than darkness Mum. I'll be okay. Besides I have to call Soap."

She frowned but let me go.

"I'll see you soon."

I heard the front door close behind me so I started walking. I was about halfway home when I noticed him. He was standing in a shadowed alleyway watching me again. Curious as to whom it was I turned onto a different path & circled around him.

When I got there he was gone. Huh, strange. I shrugged. It was probably someone Soap sent to watch me, like Royce. Although Royce was never any good at tactical missions.

Shaking my head I continued home & opened the door. When I opened the door I saw a note on the floor. Dreading what it said I picked it up & opened it to read it. There wasn't any words, just a picture.

A picture of me & Ghost on a mission. I was smiling happily, I don't know if Ghost was because he had his mask on. I ran to my room & dug through my bag until I found my own picture.

Someone was here, someone who knew. That bloody stranger! I ran from the apartment, completely forgetting about Soap. He'd be pissed but I'd make up some excuse in the morning.

There was one person in the village who knew everything about anything. The bartender Matt. So that's who I decided to see. If anyone knew anything about the stranger, it'd be him.

I walked into the room & up to the bar.

"Hey Matt."

"Hey Gary! Long-time no see. How've you been?"

"Great thanks." I leant in so no-one else could hear us. "What do you know about the stranger in town?"

He leant back thoughtfully. He knew how to put on a show. I waited patiently until he spoke.

"Nothing much really. Just the usual going around. Why'd you ask?"

I slid the picture towards him. "What about this?"

"Hey yeah! Whenever he's in here he has that picture." He looked at it closely. "Hey, isn't that you?"

"Yeah it is." I stood up & began to leave.

"Hey Gary?"

"Yeah?"

"Is he here to kill you?"

I laughed. "I doubt it. Besides, I'm going to kill him first."

I stormed from the bar. Leaving Matt to stare open mouthed after me.


	23. Chapter 23: Reunion

Chapter 23: Reunion

I walked around town fuming.

_How dare he. Leave without a word, without a trace. Then reappear a year later. _

Finally I realised where I was going. I was heading towards the old park where me & Amber played as kids. I sat down on one of the swings heavily.

A few minutes later I heard a noise. I pulled out my gun. "You make a lot of enemies in this job. Never go anywhere without one." Price's words echoed around my head as I stood up.

"Who the fuck is it?"

The figure stepped forward.

"Well, are you going to tell me who you are. Or am I going to have to shoot you?"

The figure stepped further forward. Enough that now I could tell that he was male. He raised his hands so I lowered my gun slightly. But I didn't put it away just yet.

I narrowed my eyes. Of course it was him. He knew I knew so he might as well face it.

"How nice to see you again." I said sarcastically as I started pacing to get rid of some agitation I was feeling.

He stepped forward again & this time his face was thrown into the light. I could tell he'd been having a rough time. His face was gaunt looking & for some reason he'd grown a beard. It definitely wasn't a good look on him.

Even though I felt sorry for him, it didn't stop me being mad as hell at him for what he did.

He stepped forward again. "Gary…"

I pulled my gun up again, levelling it with his head. I saw his eyes widen with surprise, I felt it too. I'd actually pulled my gun out on him!

We stayed like this for a few minutes, it seemed like an eternity until he spoke again.

"I'm sorry Gary!" He blurted.

I felt all the anger that had been building up in me over the past year start flowing out. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it in any longer so I let it out.

"You're sorry? You left over a year ago without a word! You didn't even say goodbye! You come back a year later, & all you have to say is sorry? You bastard!"

We both stepped forward so I raised my gun again.

"You take another step & I swear I'll shoot you without a second thought." I growled loud enough for him to hear.

He stopped & stood there watching me. I stepped forward again & started talking in a low voice to stop the anger becoming too much.

"Why did you come back? Are you here to taunt me? To twist the knife that little bit deeper?" I faltered, realising I was losing it.

I plonked myself on the grass were I stood & put my head between my knees. I didn't realise Ghost had moved from where I told him to stay until I felt him crouch down next to me.

He gently rested his hand on my shoulder. I could feel the warmth that spread through my body from the contact, making my heart beat faster. I jerked away with a hiss.

He backed off a bit but still stayed crouched next to me. We stared at each other for a while until I decided to speak.

"Why'd you do it?"

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What, leave?"

"No not that. Leave the picture in my flat? What was the point?"

"I didn't."

"Then who did?"

"I dunno…"

My phone decided that it was a good time to ring making us both jump. I looked at the Caller ID. "It's Soap…"

His eyes widened with surprise. "Don't tell him I'm here!"

I scowled at him. Telling Soap seemed like a good idea right about now. I opened the phone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Roach! Are you ok?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"You didn't answer your home phone."

"I'm entitled to go out you know!"

Ghost chuckled but stopped when I glared at him.

"What's wrong?"

I opened my mouth to tell him. But when I looked at Ghost watching me worriedly I knew I couldn't.

I sighed. "Nothing."

I could practically feel Soap's gaze through the phone at my words. He knew I was lying, he just didn't know what about.

"Ok, fine. I'll call you in the morning when you're more… willing to talk."

I hung up the phone & looked at Ghost to see him watching me with a strange look on his face.

I felt my face heat up. "What?"

He smiled & leaned back slightly. "Nothing. Just… thanks."

I stood up. "Fine. But this doesn't mean we're good."

He sighed. "I know."

"Good. Now c'mon."

"What?"


	24. Chapter 24: Reconnecting

Chapter 24: Reconnecting

Ghost stood up & looked at me hopefully. I rolled my eyes. God he could be so slow sometimes.

"You can stay with me for a while. You look like you could use a show & good, long rest."

He stood there awkwardly for a moment looking at his hands. It looked like he wanted to move but he was restraining himself. Instead he opted for shuffling his feet. Weird. Ghost looked up smiling.

"Thanks."

I rolled my eyes again ignoring the fact that my heart rate had just sped up at his smile.

"C'mon."

I turned around & began walking back to my flat, hearing Ghost follow behind. Hell I'm sure he knew the way there anyhow. I opened the door & waited until Ghost walked in & shut it behind him to speak.

I pointed at the door to the right of the main door. "That's the spare room. You can use that room."

He nodded. "Ok."

I pointed at the next two in turn. "That's the bathroom & that's my room."

"Ok."

"You can stay here for a few weeks until I go back to base."

Again he nodded. "Ok."

I sighed & went to the fridge to grab two beers. I sat down on the couch with them & noticed Ghost raise an eyebrow at me.

"One's for you dumbass."

I chucked one at him & he caught in nimbly before joining me on the sofa. I cracked mine open with a hiss & downed it in one. Once id finished I put the can on the table & noticed Ghost was still looking at me.

"What? Not the right brand?" I asked starting to get annoyed.

He smiled sadly & shook his head. "No. It's not that. It's just… I never took you for the drinking type. Unless there's a party."

I instantly got defensive. "What, I'm not allowed to drink in my own flat now?"

"Course you are." He stood up, put the unopened beer down & stretched. "I think I'm gunno go to bed now." He glanced at me. "If that's ok with you."

"Yeah, sure."

I watched his retreating back with a mixture of sadness & desire.

_No you prat, stop thinking like that! HE left YOU remember! Get that into your head! He doesn't want you, he never did! _

Sighing I shook my head whilst mentally shouting at myself before getting up myself.

"What the hell have I let myself in for?" I muttered to myself as I dragged my arse to bed & fell asleep sully clothed on the bed.

I woke up the next morning slowly & groggily. Yet another sign I wasn't getting enough sleep. Well it's kinda hard to sleep when your ex who your still in love with is sleeping in the next room.

I growled & shook my head. _I don't love him ok! Not anymore._

Sighing I went to roll over onto my back. Unfortunately I was on the edge of the bed so I landed on the floor with a loud, audible thump.

Groaning again I started to untangle myself from the sheets. But Ghost chose that moment to burst into the room with his gun out.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just… fell out of bed." I blushed remembering I was still tangled up on the floor. I immediately tried to untangle myself again.

He looked down to see me struggling with the sheets & moved to help me. I glared at him & I think he got the message as he stopped.

"Ok. I'll leave you to it then."

As he left the room he glanced back & I swear he was suppressing a smile.

I mentally & physically smacked myself in the head. _Ghost is never going to let me live this down. _

I had to admit though, he looked a helluva lot better than he did last night. It was obvious he'd had a shower & he'd even shaved his ridiculous beard off.

Sighing again, I finally managed to rid myself of those bloody sheets. Stretching, I got changed & headed to the kitchen for coffee. Once I got to the kitchen there was already a mug out with some in & a note.

It was still warm when I touched it. Huh. I picked up the note.

' _I've gone out for a bit. I thought you might like a drink, considering you're probably hurting after that fall. 'll see you later. '_

I picked it up & took a sip smiling. He even remembered how I like it. Strange. Shrugging I went to sit down but of course the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gary. Are you ok?"

"Sure Mum. Why?"

"Did you talk to Simon?"

I chocked on the mouthful of coffee I just swallowed.

"What?"

"Look we both know that he's the stranger in town. That's why I put his picture in your flat."

"You did that?"

"Of course. I know you still love him Gary."

"No I don't!"

"Stop lying. It's obvious. Besides I thought you'd be happy to see him."

"Yeah. So happy I almost blew his head off. Thanks Mum."

"But you didn't, that's the point. Where is he now?"

"Dunno. He went out."

"He's staying with you?"

"Yes. But not in that way! I'm just helping him until I have to go back to base. Then he'll go & we'll never see each other again. The end. Simple."

"But it's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Because you still love him."

"It doesn't matter how I feel. I know doesn't feel the same way."

"If he doesn't then why is he here?"

"I dunno do I!"

She sighed. "Just talk to him Gary, sort this mess out. You were happy with him. I know that. I know that I've never seen you that happy with someone before, not even Sarah. Now you're sad all the time."

I rubbed my head. "It's complicated Mum."

"Just try to talk to him ok?"

"Ok."

"Good. I love you Gary."

"Love you too Mum."

I put the phone down & finished the rest of the drink musing on what Mum said.

_I suppose I have to talk to him now. Great. Can't wait for that._

But of course I still had to call Soap & make up some shitty excuse for last night. Great where was Ghost when you needed him. Then again I could always tell him the truth…

Sighing yet again I picked up the phone & punched in Soap's number. I heard the door open behind me & I turned as the phone started to ring.

I stared open mouthed as Ghost came in & shut the door behind him as he looked at me.

"Hello? Roach?"

Soap's voice rang out through the room as Ghost looked from the phone to my face.

"You're going to tell him aren't you?" He said softly/


	25. Chapter 25: The Choice

Chapter 25: The Choice

I stared at Ghost & saw the sadness in his eyes. I forgot about the phone in my hand at that moment as we stared at each other until Soap's voice rang through again.

"Roach… Are you there?"

I glanced down at the phone & then back at Ghost. I bit my lip. I had no idea what to do.

_If I tell Soap then Ghost will have to leave. If I don't say anything I don't know what will happen. The question is can I risk it? Can I open myself up to Ghost again & risk being hurt?_

Ghost sighed bringing me back to reality & out of my thoughts. He looked at me defeatedly. "Just tell him."

It was the hurt in his voice that made me make my choice.

Sighing I looked down at the phone & turned it off. I put it on the table before turning around to face Ghost. He looked at me confused.

"Weren't you going to tell him?"

I knew I looked guilty as hell so I decided I might as well tell the truth. "Yes." I looked down so I didn't have to look into his eyes again. "But I can't."

"Why not?"

I jumped when I heard his voice against my ear. I jerked my head up & almost whacked it against Ghost's. He was close enough that our noses brushed.

I gulped. "Because… because… I just couldn't ok!"

Having him this close was definitely NOT helping my concentration.

He smiled & shook his head. "When are you going to admit it?"

I looked at him confused. "Admit what?"

He smiled again making my stomach flip before he lent in closer. His nose brushed gently against the side of mine & his breath tickled against my cheek.

I closed my eyes & bit my lip to prevent a small moan escaping from my lips.

Ghost chuckled, probably at my expression. "Exactly."

I opened my eyes & glared at him. Completely forgetting how close he was. "What?" I snapped.

He chuckled again before stepping away & sitting down on the couch. "Nothing."

Once he'd moved away I leant against the table for support. Damn I hated the fact that even now he could still mess with me. Even after everything he's done.

He chuckled again so I snapped at him. "What the hell is so funny?

He suppressed a grin. "Nothing."

I growled & launched myself at him, making us both end up sprawled on the sofa. I pinned him down by his arms.

"Tell me!"

He met my gaze unflinchingly & shook his head. I growled with frustration & leant in so our faces were extremely close again.

"Tell me." I practically hissed, tightening my grip.

His pressed his lips together & sighed, when he stopped his lips had turned a shade darker. Before I could even think about the consequences of what I was doing I closed the distance between us & kissed him.

I felt Ghost stiffen under me for an instant before he relaxed & started to kiss me back.

A fire spread quickly through my body as he wrapped his arms around my waist effectively pulling our bodies closer together. I locked my fingers in his hair & kissed him more passionately.

All rational thought flew from my mind as my world was taken over by Ghost. Every touch sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't remember it ever feeling this good when I was with him before.

Ghost pulled me away & pushed me off. I frowned at him but he wouldn't meet my eyes. Hurt by his sudden rejection I quickly untangled myself & went to lean against the table again.

I could feel him watching me as I went but when I turned to look at him he still wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I said softly looking down.

I didn't realise Ghost had moved until I felt his fingers grasp my chin gently, pulling my head up.

He smiled sadly at me. "You didn't make me uncomfortable. So don't say you're sorry."

"Then why'd you push me away?" I couldn't keep the hurt from my voice.

"Because I don't want you doing something you'll regret."

I looked into his eyes again. "Regret?"

"Gary…" He shook his head smiling sadly again. "You're supposed to be pissed at me."

I frowned. "I was… but… I'm not now."

He looked at me hopefully. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

"I don't know. You hurt me, badly. It still hurts."

I saw the pain flash across his face. He cupped my head between his hands & watched me curiously. That of course made me blush so he smiled.

"You look cute when you blush like that."

I rolled my eyes but made no attempt to break his hold on my head. He took a deep breath before meeting my eyes again.

"I'm sorry Gary. Really, really sorry. I shouldn't of left like that. I know now that it was one of the biggest mistakes of my life because it meant I hurt you deeply. But if you give me a chance I promise I won't do it again. I swear to you I won't leave you unless you ask me to. No matter what. Let me try & fix this, please."

I looked into his eyes & I knew he was telling the truth. I felt my heart beat more erratically as my voice got stuck under a wave of emotions.

I opened & closed my mouth a couple of times before I took a deep breath & answered. "I forgive you."

When he didn't answer I looked at him to see he'd frozen.

"Simon?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes."

He gave a shout of joy before kissing me again. This time it was filled with joy & passion. When he pulled away my head was still spinning.

He pressed his forehead against mine. "I love you Gary." He murmured gently.

I knew I was grinning like a moron but I didn't give a shit. "I love you too Simon."

He grinned & gently grabbed my wrist to pull me into his bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26: Persuasion

Chapter 26: Persuasion

It was still dark when I finally woke up. I shifted slightly to look at the clock on my bedside table. It wasn't there, huh. It was then I remembered I wasn't in my room & I also wasn't alone. I turned around on my other side to see Ghost sleeping quietly next to me.

I smiled. For the badass Lieutenant of Task Force 141 he sure looked cute when he slept. Well, former Lieutenant. I sighed causing him to open one of his eyes.

"Wuzgoingon?"

I stifled a laugh & opted for a shrug. "Nothing much."

"Good. C'mere."

He pulled me against his body again & I breathed in the scent of his aftershave. I'd always liked the way it smelt. Not that I'd ever admit it to anyone.

I felt him press his head into my hair. "Does this mean we're good?" He mumbled.

I laughed. "If you want to be."

"Good." He yawned.

"Are you tired… or exhausted old man?"

"I'm tir-" He frowned as he realised what I'd said. "Hey!"

I laughed again & jumped out of the bed before he could grab me. I raised an eyebrow. "Getting slow there."

"I'll show you slow." He growled before launching himself at me. We both ended up on the floor.

"Yeah, thanks for that." I gasped, massaging my ribs.

Ghost shifted slightly so he wasn't putting his full weight on me. He smiled at me making my heart beat increase. _God dammit. How the hell is he so good looking! _

"No problems mate."

I snorted. "I think we're a little bit more than friends."

He looked at me in mock confusion. "What do you mean bug?"

I rolled my eyes & poked him in the side. "Stop being a prat."

He shrugged. "Fine." With a grin he lent in & started kissing me again.

I felt any resistance I'd been putting up leave as I kissed him back. I felt his hand trail down my chest & stomach before reaching the waistband of my boxers. I pulled away suddenly making him frown.

"What?"

I smiled slyly. "Appeal to the military."

"What?" He frowned again in confusion.

"Appeal."

"No."

"Aww… C'mon… Please?"

"Nope."

I shrugged & sighed heavily. "Fine." Catching him by surprise I shoved Ghost off & left the room. I smiled as I heard movement behind me & saw Ghost come striding out of the room after me. He too was only wearing his boxers.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed."

He raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you comfortable?"

"Sure but I don't share a bed with cowards."

He frowned. "I'm not a coward."

"Then appeal to the military."

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"What do I tell them about the past year?" He lifted his hands to air quote. "Hey there everyone. I haven't appealed to the military for over a year because I suck at formalities such as this bull shit. So can I have my position on the TF back?" He lowered his hands & looked at me.

I shrugged. "Not in those exact words."

He groaned.

"What if I didn't come back?"

He looked up sharply. "You will."

"What, so you're willing to wait for however long it takes for the next TF break. Or wait long enough for Soap to call you & tell you I'm dead?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to do either."

"Then appeal."

"No."

I sighed in frustration. "You just said you weren't willing to wait around for someone to tell you I'm dead! Yet that's exactly what will happen!"

"No it's not! You always come back! Always have, always will!"

"You don't know that!" I said exasperatedly, willing him to understand.

"No."

"What do you have to lose?"

He looked at me thoughtfully. Finally he sighed & looked defeated. "If I appeal will you please stop bugging?"

I grinned triumphantly. "Yep."

"Good. I'll appeal then."

I smiled at him again just as my stomach growled. Thankfully not loud enough for Ghost to hear.

"I'm hungry. You want some food?"

He looked at me like I'd just lost ever goddam bit of my mind but shrug. "Yeah sure."

I sat down at the table with the pizza from yesterday & took a bite. I looked up to see Ghost watching me with disgust written across his face.

"What?" I said around a mouthful of food. "It's good." I held up a slice towards him. "You want some?"

He wrinkled his nose. "No thanks. I don't eat shit for breakfast."

I held up my hand holding the pizza in defence. "Don't take it out on the pizza!"

Ghost smiled before grabbing a spoon, bowl, cereal & milk. I raised an eyebrow. "Cereal? Really?"

"It's better than that crap."

"Fine, fine. What the pizza ever do to you?"

He chuckled gently before eating. Once he'd finished I waited until he put the stuff in the sink before speaking.

"When are you going to appeal?"

He groaned. "Tomorrow Mum."

"Good." I threw a slice of pizza at him & just my luck it hit him in the back of the head.

He whirled around & glared at me. I got up quickly began backing away, holding up my hands in surrender. "C'mon you asked for that. You called me Mum. That would be one fucked up relations-"

*Splat* The pizza I'd thrown landed directly on my face. I picked it off to see Ghost smiling triumphantly.

"Now we're even."

"Bitch."

"Twat."

I growled & threw the pizza again but this time Ghost dodged it before grabbing a slice from the table.

"Oh it's on now bug."

"Bring it!"


	27. Chapter 27: The Appeal

Chapter 27: The Appeal

A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks for the amazing reviews :) They really make a writer feel good & I hope you enjoy my story :P Sorry to say that I've almost finished now & there are only 3 more chapters including this one to go.

Also, I changed the 1,000m thing in my 2nd & 3rd chapters because everyone seemed to complain about it :)

Ah well, once it's finished I'll focus on my other stories considering I've been neglecting them in favour of this one :P Anyway…

Enjoy & Please R & R! XD

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell!"<p>

I sighed & rolled my eyes before turning to face Ghost after yet another exclamation from him. He was still attempting to straighten his tie. Which he's been trying to do for the past 10 minutes now.

"You are one of the most elite soldiers in the world, you can defeat a building full of Tango's outnumbered 40:1, do the most dangerous spec op missions on the planet… Yet you can't straighten a tie?"

He looked up from his challenging task with a scowl plastered to his face. "Fuck you, it's harder than it looks."

"No, it's really not." Supressing a smile I grabbed the end of the tie to pull him closer. When he didn't move I sighed & looked at him. "Well? Are you gunna come here or what?"

He scowled again before sighing & stepping up next to me. Rolling my eyes at his stubbornness I pulled on the tie harder to make him step closer & sorted it out.

"See. Not that hard."

He mumbled something so I raised my eyebrow again. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

He looked at me & smiled slyly. "I said I could've done it myself thanks."

I snorted. "Yeah. Maybe by Christmas."

He growled at me before slipping his hand around my waist & pulling me against his body. I smiled & rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him press his head into my hair before pulling away.

I leant back slightly so I could look at his face. "What?"

He smiled. "Nothing."

"Ok?"

He smiled again & lifted my chin before leaning in & kissing me. I went along with it happily. That was until he pushed me up against the wall.

I pulled away with a small moan. "Simon…"

He laughed gently. "What, you want to stop?"

"Not particularly. But we do have to go you know. Being late won't make a good impression."

He sighed. "You're no fun."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. C'mon, we have to go."

I moved away but he grabbed my arm before I reached the door. I glanced at him as he looked at me questionably. "After?"

I sighed & rolled my eyes. "Sure."

He pulled me against him again. "If you don't want it just say. God don't make it sound like a chore."

I sighed & looked up at him as he pouted. I had to admit he did look cute & I could feel myself melt at the sight.

"Ok sorry. I'm sorry for making it sound like a bloody chore. In fact it's all I'll be thinking about during the appeal. Happy?"

He smiled. "Yep. Definitely."

Shaking my head I started pulling him from the flat. "C'mon, we have to leave now or we'll be late."

We made it with 5 minutes to spare thankfully. As we approached the building Soap & Price came down the steps.

Ghost hung back slightly, unsure on whether or not Soap was still mad with him. I kept walking & smiled at Soap.

Soap scowled at me. "I can't believe you roped me into this."

"You know you would've come anyway."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know."

I laughed. "Good."

"I still can't believe he wants to do this. It's not particularly his 'style'."

"I… talked him into it."

Soap scoffed. "Yeah right. Talked. Sure."

Sighing he went over & began talking to Ghost. I shook my head smiling before turning around & almost running smack bang into Price.

"I'm only here because Soap asked me to."

"I know."

He scowled & nodded in Ghost's direction. "Why'd he come back anyway?"

I shrugged. "You'll have to ask him."

Soap & Ghost chose that moment to walk over to us. So Price being Price just had to ask.

"Why'd you come back?"

"Price!" Soap looked at him shocked. Obviously they'd talked about it. I don't think Soap was ever gunna ask outright like that.

"It's ok Soap. Price…"

They looked at each other.

"Keep your nose out."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Ghost narrowed his eyes. "Like I said, I aint gunna tell you, or anyone for that matter. So don't bug me about it."

"Fine." Price turned around & walked off mumbling.

Soap rolled his eyes. "I'd better go talk to him."

I laughed. "Yeah sure."

I watched as Soap ran after Price & began talking to him.

"Bloody twat."

I turned to Ghost raising my eyebrow. "Thanks."

He laughed. "Not you, Price."

"Why? He's only curious. In fact so am I. why did you come back?"

He watched me for a moment before answering with a shrug. "I missed you… & the rest of the guys."

His voice sounded normal but his eyes told a different story. They showed that he really had missed us all.

"Well… good."

He looked at me puzzled. "Good?"

"If you didn't I would've hit you."

He laughed. "Thanks... I think."

We were still laughing when Soap joined us again.

"Price's waiting inside. What's so funny?"

"Nothing Soap."

"Yup. Absolutely nothing."

I caught Ghost's eye again & I had to turn away to stop myself from laughing again.

"Fine, whatever. C'mon it's our turn."

Ghost sighed. "Joy."

I bumped my arm against his. "It'll be worth it. You can come back!"

"Yeah. I get to spend my days training you idiots & saving your arses again."

"Exactly!"

Soap laughed as he turned around & we followed him into the building.


	28. Chapter 28: The Results

Chapter 28: The Results

A/N: Hey Guys! Just wanted to say thanks for the amazing reviews, I didn't expect so many that fast :) Also I didn't actually write the appeal because I couldn't be bothered to research & stuff to wrote it properly. Meaning this chapter is set like a week after the appeal.

Anyway enjoy & please R & R!

* * *

><p>A week later we were sat at mine still waiting on the verdict. Supposedly it was coming today. But knowing the military they'll of fucked up &amp; sent the letter god knows where.<p>

Ghost was silently pacing the room, slowly wearing a trench into the carpet. I stretched & got up from the sofa.

"Sit down before you fall through the ceiling."

He stopped pacing long enough to glare at me before returning to his exciting activity.

"Fine but you're paying for a new carpet."

When he didn't answer I shrugged & 'gracefully' - meaning threw myself - onto the sofa & began flicking through the TV channels.

"…Brand new on sale today!"

"...Time of death, 8:15."

"…GOAL!..."

"…in other news Makarov is still at large…"

"…Do you believe in fate?..." _Wait, what?_

"…The notorious Russian mass murderer, Vladimir Makarov, has issued another threat similar to the actions of Joseph Allen at Zakeheav Airport. The government & military are taking necessary actions & new protocols have been put into place…"

I snorted & switched the TV off. _Trust Makarov to cause a scene with the public. Probably means he's planning something, big._

I turned to voice this to Ghost, even if he wasn't listening but he was busy staring at the floor in front of the door. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something interesting about the door? Or have you decided to stare at the floor in hope that the letter will magically appear?"

When he didn't answer I got up to have a look for myself. On the floor was the post. I looked at Ghost & saw he obviously wasn't in any sort of condition to get it.

Sighing I bent down & picket it up before returning to the sofa. I dragged Ghost by the arm so he followed. He woodenly sat down next & watched me apprehensively as I flicked through the post.

"Bill, bill… oh a letter from Poet, probably asking for help. Would you know it more bills!"

Shaking my head I flicked them one by one onto the coffee table until only one remained in my hands.

"It's from the military court."

I held it out for Ghost to take. He didn't of course so I shook it in front of his face.

"Oi! Dumbass! You gunna open it or what?"

I waved it under his nose until he snatched it from my hands. Rolling my eyes I leant back & waited patiently.

He sighed before slicing the top open with his knife. Because opening it with his hands is too mainstream. He pulled the letter out, shook it flat & read through the extremely small text.

After a further 10 minutes he put the letter down & looked at me.

I widened my eyes questionably. "Well?"

He studied my face for another minute before grinning widely & launching himself on top of me laughing.

"I'm guessing we won?"

His green eye shone brightly when he looked at me again. "Of course! Did you think we wouldn't? at least now I don't need to worry about your arse as I can save it."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah sure."

He laughed again before kissing me roughly. He ran his hand down my sides to the bottom of my shirt before pulling it off.

"Oh, so KNOW you're in the mood."

He snorted before dragging me into the bedroom.

*A Few Hours Later*

I groaned getting up & cracking my neck. Hearing a snort behind me I turned to look at Ghost smirking at me.

"What?"

"Getting a bit too much for you?"

"Right. Looks like you need some beauty sleep there old man."

I ducked as he threw at me. Waggling my eyebrows I ducked from the room as another pillow was thrown in my direction.

Still chuckling I picked up the phone & rang Soap.

"Hey Soap."

"Hey Roach. What's the verdict?"

"Ghost's officially your 2nd in command again!"

"Joy. I missed being yelled at every other day for some shitty thing or other. Ah well… at least I'll have someone to help with the paperwork now!"

I felt the phone being plucked from my fingers so I turned to Ghost scowling.

He grinned at me before answering Soap. "You can do your own paperwork you lazy bastard."

I heard Soap's voice & Ghost laughed.

"Yeah, well. I do have something better to do now. He's called Sergeant Sanderson. See you tomorrow. Bye bye."

He hung up the phone & looked at me as he crossed his arms.

"Ready for another round?"

I laughed. "Sure you're up to it?"

He grinned widely. "Always."


	29. Chapter 29: Announcement

Chapter 29: Announcement

A/N: Hey guys! Just a quick note to say that this one is going to be a little bit shorter than the others & to say thanks for the great reviews! :)

Anyway enjoy & please R & R!

* * *

><p>I shifted again on the plane seat, the military planes are always so uncomfortable.<p>

"Aww... is ikkle bug uncomfy?" Ghost mocked.

"Fuck you."

I felt him sit next to me & his hand slid up my leg just above my knee. My eyes snapped open & I glared at the skull balaclava, knowing he was smiling underneath it.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed.

"What?"

"Soap & Price are just there!" I indicated to the two sat talking across from us on the plane.

"What? They're too busy discussing their next weekend away to pay any attention to us."

I snorted. "Next weekend away?"

"You didn't know?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You're changing the subject."

He pushed his sunglasses up so they rested on his head & studied me with bright green eyes. "Sorry. Were you enjoying yourself?"

He lent closer & moved his hand slightly upwards. I grabbed his hand to stop him. "Not here & definitely not now."

Sighing he put his shades back on. "You're no fun."

I laughed. "You have no restrained whatsoever. Imagine what it'll be like on base?"

I raised my eyebrow questionably as he huffed. "Can't wait."

Rolling my eyes I stood up as Soap came over. "Ok, we're here."

"let's get this over with." Ghost sighed as he stood up & walked to the opening cockpit.

We were greeted by what sounded like very Okiefied cheers, looks like they started the party early.

"Ghost!"

"Good to see ya back!"

"Whooo!" Meat was too drunk to form an actual word so he opted for another cheer instead.

We were lead to the beer horde & the official party began now that Ghost was actually there. But of course no party is complete without the ass who wants to party bomb.

"What the hell is this?"

The music was cut & an uncomfortable silence fell. I could practically feel Ghost stiffen & ready for a fight.

Price stepped forward. "Well you see Shepherd… We won." He tipped his beer bottle towards him. "Cheers."

Shepherd sent the bottle flying & almost grabbed Price around the throat, but seemed to reconsider at the last second. Subconsciously I moved closer to Ghost.

Unfortunately Shepherd seemed to notice this whilst glaring at Price. He sneered at me & raised his voice so everyone could hear.

"Does anyone hear know _why _I got rid of your precious Ghost?"

"Shepherd don't." Price growled.

"Shut up. Don't you think the TEAM has a right to know? To know he's fucking one of his subordinates?"

There was a collective sound of gasps & I realised a little too late that I hadn't joined in.

Poet noticed as usual. "Well I don't care." He shrugged. "If they wanna tell us then they can tell us." HE winked at me so I smiled back.

"Well I wanna know!" Royce chimed in childishly & most of everyone else agreed.

Shepherd smiled slowly like a frog that'd seen a particularly juicy fly. Shit. "Well, well. Should I tell them?"

Soap scowled at him. "This doesn't concern you Shepherd."

"Of course it does! You're my team!"

"So? It doesn't affect their work. If it did I would do something about it so butt out!"

"Too bad." He smiled even wider before turning to Ghost. "So come on Riley, why don't you tell everyone? Tell them about how you've been fucking Sergeant Sanderson for over a year now?"


	30. Chapter 30: Continuation

Chapter 30: Continuation

A/N: Hey guys! Just a quick note to say that this is the last chapter. After this I'll start to work on my other stories again. Thanks for all the great reviews :)

I hope you enjoy then end, sorry if it sucks but I really didn't have a clue on how to end it :P

Enjoy & please R & R!

* * *

><p>Everyone &amp; I do mean EVERYONE turned &amp; looked at us. I could feel my cheeks burning but I stood my ground &amp; folded my arms.<p>

"So…is it true?" Toad asked, confusion obvious in his voice.

"Yes it's true. But not the year part." Ghost finally decided to start talking.

"Wow." Yup, it was official. Meat definitely had a way with words when off his head.

"Ok… Congratulations?" Archer offered.

I smiled at him. "Thank mate."

"Anyway… back to the party!" Ozone shouted.

"Yeah!" Scarecrow put the music back on & every started partying again. I saw Shepherd storm out, unsatisfied with the reaction given.

Poet came over & nudged my arm so I turned to him & smiled. "Hey. Thanks for sticking up for us mate."

"No probs man. You obviously didn't want to tell us yet. Shame you didn't get that option though."

I opened my mouth to answer but Ozone cut me off.

"Hey Roach!"

"Yeah?"

"'Cuz you & Ghost are in a 'relationship' does this mean we can't beat you up now?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think Ghost give a shit."

"Good. 'cuz you need a good ass whooping for leaving us!"

I sighed. "Can't wait."

Poet laughed & joined the others as Ghost walked over. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Puzzled, I followed him inside. We went to his room & he locked the door behind us.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…"

I waited but he didn't continue.

I sighed. "Will you take your mask off?"

"What, why?"

"'Cuz it's annoying & I want to know what's going on with you."

I stepped forward & pulled it off, revealing a very nervous looking Simon.

"What is it?"

He opened his mouth, and then closed it again. I waited several more moments.

"Simon?"

He looked me in the eyes before taking a deep breath. "Marry me?"

I widened my eyes & my mouth opened. "W-what?"

He pulled a box out of his pocket. "Marry me." He repeated, opening the box to reveal two silver rings.

"You're off your nut."

He laughed. "Maybe so but you haven't answered my question."

I grinned & threw my arms around his neck, kissing him roughly. I felt him smile. "I take it that mean yes?" He murmured against my lips.

"Yes. I'll marry you, you moron. But there's a very slim chance this'll actually work out."

"Yeah, between us nearly dying on each mission & your death wish. I'll be lucky to actually keep you for a few more years."

I laughed as he put one of the rings on the ring finger of my right hand. He handed me the other one & I looked at the inscription on the inside.

"Roach?"

He shrugged & smiled sheepishly. "Yours says Ghost."

I grinned & put his on the same finger as mine.

"So do you want to go back out & join the others? Or celebrate in our own way?" I raised an eyebrow.

He pushed me onto the bed. "I vote for the latter…" He murmured before kissing me. After a few minutes he pulled back suddenly & looked into my eyes.

"What?" I furrowed my brow in confusion.

He smiled gently. "I love you."

Amazing how something so simple can make you feel so much. A lightness spread throughout my body & I could feel myself smiling.

"I love you too."

He grinned & started kissing me again.

Of course it was short lived as Soap's voice rang out through the comms. "New mission. Briefing room. 10 minutes." _I think someone's got _a slight hangover.

I groaned & untangled myself from Simon. He watched as I got up & stretched.

"See something you like?" I questioned as I got changed.

"Nah. Not really."

I laughed & chucked his clothes at him. "Bastard."

"Ouch."

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon Soap's waiting. He doesn't sound like he's in a good mood."

"Shepherd's probably up his arse about earlier."

"Naturally."

Simon put his mask back on & once again became Ghost.

"C'mon."

He pulled me from the room.

"Do you think this'll ever change?"

"What?"

"Missions being called in at ungodly hours."

"Nope. Some things never change."

We were still laughing as we entered the briefing room.


	31. Chapter 31

Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long but I'm back now and continuing my stories :) Sorry if you thought this was another chapter onto this story but I'm just writing to ask everyone if they want a sequel as I'm considering making one but i wanted to know what people thought about this. If so please comment or message me as I already have a few ideas but any suggestions will be taken into consideration and I'll try to add them into the story :) Thanks!


End file.
